


korotkoff

by berryargento



Series: piano tanpa martil [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blind Character, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Hospitals, Medical Conditions, Medical Terms, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seorang dokter neurolog, seorang pasien tanpa netra yang bicara; serta rutuk takdir yang membawa mereka ke spiral dunia kelam. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live (c) Sunrise, Lantis dan Dengeki G.
> 
> Cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah artwork di pixiv mengenai Umi/Maki; cerita mungkin akan panjang dengan jumlah kata yang tidak menentu (panjang-pendek chapter ditentukan sesuai dosis yang diinginkan penulis).
> 
> Setting yang dipakai adalah Jepang modern, dengan Tokyo, Kanda dan Akihabara mungkin menjadi pusatnya.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca dan stay tuned!

Hari  
Sepi  
Mati  
Lari

Hari / Sepi / Mati / Lari

Kau menderu, aku berseru  
Aku berburu, kau merayu  
Kau meragu, aku berharu

Netra merah menatapku semu dikala jemarimu memberiku dingin  
Tatkala pisau merobek jala yang lama tak dipinta ingin  
Kaulepas aku dari segala rindu  
Fana menyengat tubuhku seraya aku membujur kaku

Aku memberimu rangkai bunga hitam dengan temali merah sewarna netramu  
Aku tahu kau melihatku lagi pandangmu tak bertemu

Dimana aku?


	2. atrium sinistra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dr. Nishikino dan kebimbangan yang tiada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live (c) Sunrise, Lantis dan Dengeki G.

Rumah Sakit Nishikino menjulang megah di pelataran pertengahan kota padat metropolis di mana orang datang dan pergi. Nyawa berlalu-lalang, pasien datang dan pergi, segalanya pada sudut pandang mati tertangkap bagai transaksi dalam ranah judi. Lagi, rumah sakit tatkala menawarkan banyak keajaiban, namun hanya bagi mereka yang percaya dan berusaha.

Rumah Sakit Nishikino tak ubahnya rumah sakit di tempat-tempat lain, walau pencapaiannya turut menonjol sehingga bahkan kepolisian menunjuk rumah sakit tersebut sebagai wahana rujukan pertama untuk kasus kecelakaan, autopsi untuk keperluan penyelidikan, perlengkapan laboratorium forensik untuk penelitian, serta beberapa jengit kelebihan dihaturkan bagi rumah tersebut. Pemilik Rumah Sakit, Nishikino Ekoda [1], menuai pujian dari banyak pihak dan dianggap sebagai seorang berintegritas tinggi.

Lain cerita lain kanal, rumor dunia bawah melingkupi sang empu rumah. Terdapat banyak bunyi di lorong putih tersebut mengenai bukti yang tidak bicara pada beberapa kasus pembunuhan, atau bahkan beberapa kasus multinasional yang menyeret negara-negara luar Jepang.

Lantai 4, ranah Poli dan Bedah Neurologi.

"dr. Nishikino, anda memiliki tamu," seorang suster mengetuk ruang kubikel milik dokter neurologi bernomor 419.

"..."

"dr. Nishikino?"

Ia memijat dahinya seraya memalingkan diri dari kertas-kertas hasil pemeriksaan rutin milik seorang pasien di mejanya dan menuju pintu.

Baru saja jam praktek umumnya selesai, dan ia dihadapi seorang tamu yang jelas saja akan langsung menuju lantai 4. Memang, agendanya tidak salah sedikitpun, hanya dirinya cukup lelah menghadapi kenyataan yang akan dibeberkan ke depan mukanya.

"Suruh dia masuk."

Sekian menit menyusul, satu suara derap kaki mendekati pintu, diketuknya beberapa kali sebelum kenop menekuk dan pintu membuka.

"Maaf menggangumu, dokter, aku—"

"Langsung saja, Inspektur Honoka. Silahkan duduk."

Sekilas wanita muda yang mengenakan sweater berwarna merah muda pastel, seperti wanita karier pada umumnya. Lagi bentukannya yang polos itu adalah kaver sempurna bila ia tengah bebas tugas. Inspektur Kousaka Honoka mengambil duduk tepat di depan sang dokter, senyum penuh aturan bisnis berada di sana.

"Kukira yang datang Rin," imbuhnya. Serakan kertas di meja ia rapikan perlahan.

"Rin dan Hanayo tengah dalam tugas menyelidiki sebuah kasus pembunuhan di Gedung Persidangan dua hari silam," jelasnya, kedua tangan di atas meja. "Sehingga aku yang tengah berada di kantor polisi seminggu penuh bisa kemari menyampaikan sesuatu."

Dokter Nishikino menangkap cahaya yang seperti biasa terpancar di mata sang Inspektur. Tampak, beberapa informasi terselubung di balik rekah senyumnya yang lengkung.

"Mungkin kau bisa menebak, Maki-chan, kami belum menemukan apapun." terdapat empasis. "Di sini terlalu banyak percabangan, tidak ada kesimpulan yang dapat ditarik."

Ekspresi dokter berderivat menjadi semakin muram. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sandaran kursinya, pandangannya menghampar ke segala sisi. Jelas kelelahan dan keletihan menuai sendi-sendinya.

"Kami akan mengirimkan satu-dua file ke tangan anda secepatnya mengenai apa yang sudah kami gali sebagai polisi." Honoka menambahkan. "Kami sudah meminta bantuan detektif swasta dalam masalah ini, namun belum ada umpan balik dari beliau."

Sekali lagi, Maki memijat dahinya dan melepas urai nafas yang cukup panjang. Honoka yang mendengarnya mengeluarkan tawa renyah.

“Omong-omong aku penasaran, Maki-chan.” Inspektur menyilangkan jarinya. “Sudah tiga bulan semenjak itu kau tidak datang berlatih kepada kami.”

Maki terdiam, lagi jawaban tidak ada yang menggantung di udara. Sang dokter menanggalkan jas putihnya dan melipatnya rapi sebelum berkomentar lebih jauh.

.

.

. 

[ “Katakan, Honoka; apa aku tersesat?” ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nama hanya random, agar tidak banyak menyalahartikan antara ayah Maki dan Maki sendiri.  
> [2] Pangkat Honoka adalah 'keibu' alias Inspektur Kepolisian
> 
> Saya masih cukup bingung menempatkan karakterisasi Maki-chan, jadi mungkin kalau ada yang ingin berkomentar, tolong bantu saya o/


	3. katup mitral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dr. Nishikino, piano, dan audiens buta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live (c) Sunrise, Lantis dan Dengeki G.

Pertama kali Maki menemui sang Inspektur adalah tepat enam bulan sebelum mereka banyak mengenal satu sama lain. Walau, bila ditilik, pertemuan mereka telah berlangsung secara tidak sengaja saat Maki masih menjadi murid di Fakultas Kedokteran; kala itu ayahnya yang banyak menemui polisi dalam kerjanya bersandungan dengan satu-dua daun muda di dunia kepolisian.

Semenjak kejadian enam bulan yang lalu pula, Nishikino Maki mengenal polisi, cara mereka bekerja, dan cara melindungi dirinya sendiri dari kecaman musuh-musuh ayahnya.

Ya, sebagai seorang Nishikino, hidupnya sudah dirundung bahaya sejak ia masih berumur satu digit, pemilik surai merah itu tidak pernah melewatkan dunia yang menurutnya kaku dan dingin.

“Katakan, Honoka; apa aku tersesat?”

Honoka menggantung seutas senyum sebagai jawaban.

“Jawabannya ada padamu, Maki-chan.“

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Gelas violet itu menipis sejenak sebelum dirinya berdiri dari duduknya dan memberi sang Inspektur, yang tengah memerhatikan gerak-geriknya, gestur untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

“Panggil saja kalau kau butuh latihan, Maki-chan.” itu kata-kata yang ia tinggalkan sebelum dengan hormat ia meninggalkan ruangan.

Maki menatap jelas jam dinding putih di ruangan kerjanya yang berwarna senada, waktu tak pernah berbohong, lagi waktu selalu meninggalkannya terpaku. Neuron-neuron aferen di otaknya masih bergerak lambat, menikmati garis-garis yang dilewati jarum panjang detak yang tak henti.

Sudah saatnya ia kembali; dan membawa laporan dari dokter itu ke rumah.

x x x

BMW F-10 hitam memarkirkan diri di parkiran apartemen mansion di pinggiran distrik Akihabara. Wanita muda bersurai merah itu menenteng jas putih di lengannya seraya ia berjalan menyusuri lahan parkir menuju lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai kedua dari gedung apartemen.

Apartemen yang ia tempati telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa dengan ruang tengah yang luasnya sangat mencolok, ia menaruh piano hitam kesayangannya di sana. Selain itu, hanya satu kamar tidur, dapur, segalanya tertata selayaknya normal.

“Ah, dr. Nishikino.”

Aksen kansai yang kental dan melekat terdengar, seorang dengan pakaian suster lengkap berpapasan dengannya di lorong. Toujou Nozomi adalah suster Rumah Sakit Nishikino yang bertugas di Poli Umum bila dibutuhkan atau di bagian terapi, dan juga salah satu suster yang bertugas bila ada urusan home care, Maki kebetulan mengingat namanya karena—

(Kebetulan, hanya kebetulan, Maki mempunyai satu penghuni tambahan—)

“... Bagaimana, Sr. Toujou?”

“Seperti biasa, dokter, perkembangannya baik.” Nozomi menjawab. “Mungkin dia hanya pemalu, ufufu~”

Maki menanggapi dengan ekspresi datar, dan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk menuju ruang apartemennya.

“Dokter,” langkahnya terjeda. “Tampak ia masih shock dan seputar amnesianya ...”

“Apa boleh buat—“ serunya menjawab. “—itu karena trauma kan? Untuk terapi, aku tidak bisa membantunya. Aku berusaha keras mencari identitasnya, aku—”

“Tenanglah, dokter.” Nozomi menginterjeksi. “Tidak semuanya harus kau lakukan sendiri. Kau harus utamakan dirimu juga untuk banyak istirahat.”

Maki tersenyum hambar; mungkin dirinya benar-benar terlihat kurang tidur.

“Satu hal yang kita tahu adalah ... ia ingat memiliki nama ‘Umi’,” suster itu menambahkan. “Kurasa itu cukup untuk saat ini.”

x x x

Apartemen yang ia tempati telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa dengan ruang tengah yang luasnya sangat mencolok, ia menaruh piano hitam kesayangannya di sana. Dan satu hal yang ada di sebelah piano miliknya adalah ranjang rumah sakit serba putih yang menghuni satu orang wanita dengan kedua belah netra ditutup perban. Surai biru panjang milik wanita itu tampak rapi, sepertinya suster Nozomi merapikannya saat melakukan terapi hariannya.

Wanita muda itu bernama ‘Umi’—begitu yang ia klaim saat pertama kali kesadarannya kembali—namun yang wanita itu bisa lihat adalah gelap gulita dan tiada yang lain. Sudah sebulan setelah ayahnya memintanya untuk ditempatkan di sana, tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tegas.

“Aku pulang, Umi.” Maki berucap dirinya mendekati tepi kasur berpagar tersebut, ia berlanjut dengan gestur memegangi tangan sang pasien untuk memastikan dirinya yang ada di sana.

Ekspresi Umi yang semula kosong berubah menjadi satu lengkung senyum, “dr. Nishikino, selamat da—“

“Sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Maki,” Maki bersikeras membalas senyum tersebut, walaupun ia tahu wanita itu tidak melihatnya. “Bagaimana, umm ... apa kau ingat—sesuatu?”

Umi menggeleng, Maki menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara kekecewaan.

“Maafkan aku—aku tidak berguna—“

“Ssh, tidak apa-apa,” Maki menahan tangan Umi, yang tampak hendak naik untuk menutupi wajahnya. “Segalanya akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku, Umi.”

.  
.  
.

Maki tidak tahu darimana segala ini bermula; ia tidak tahu mengapa diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga sang buta.

Laporan yang ia terima siang tadi adalah rekam medis detail yang diberikan oleh dokter mata Minami Kotori.

Laporan itu menjelaskan bahwa kebutaan yang dialami Umi adalah trauma karena peristiwa terjatuh dari lantai empat sebuah gedung. Maki-lah yang menemukan Umi pertama kali ketika ia tengah menginap di salah satu mansion milik keluarganya; wanita itu terhampar begitu saja di tepi pantai dengan darah dan luka bakar di tubuhnya, menurut hasil pemeriksaan, sekitar empat jam setelah ia jatuh ke laut dan—

Ia mendengar suara lain di luar kamar tidurnya, seperti urai erangan.

Maki terkesiap, ia dengan tanggap menuju ke ruang tengah untuk mencari tahu.

Lagi, dan lagi, entah malam keberapa dan ia melihat sang pasien mengalami mimpi buruk.

Maki telah berkonsultasi dengan Nozomi seputar menghilangkan trigger agar mimpi buruk itu tidak terjadi, akan tetapi, tampak sesuatu di dalam ingatannya mengganggunya.

“Umi, bangunlah—Umi!”

“—A—do-dokter Nishikino?“

Maki mengeluarkan nafas penuh kelegaan, setidaknya usaha yang ia lakukan selalu membangunkan Umi dari tidurnya. Ia membantu sang pasien untuk mengambil posisi setengah duduk dengan juga topangan tempat tidur.

“Apa ... yang kau lihat?”

—sebenarnya, Maki tidak perlu bertanya karena Umi akan selalu menjawab dengan hal yang sama.

“Darah,” jawabnya, mengulangi malam-malam yang telah lalu. “Aku membunuh—‘mereka’ ...”

Dokter pemilik surai merah itu mencoba menenangkan dengan meraih kedua tangan Umi dan menaruhnya dalam genggamannya yang lembut.

[ “Dokter, aku ... aku telah membunuh siapa?” ]

“Umi, kau harus tenang. Semua hanya mimpi buruk, kini kau terbangun.”

Wanita muda itu bernama ‘Umi’—begitu yang ia klaim saat pertama kali kesadarannya kembali—namun yang wanita itu bisa lihat adalah gelap gulita dan tiada yang lain. Sudah sebulan setelah ayahnya memintanya untuk ditempatkan di sana, tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tegas.

“Aku akan memainkanmu sebuah lagu, bila itu bisa membuatmu tertidur.” Maki menekan salah satu tuts piano yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Umi. “Sekarang, tidurlah, aku akan ada di sini.”

Tengah malam selalu ia isi dengan simfoni pengantar tidur, hanya beberapa picik klasik dibawakannya sekedar menstimulasi syaraf untuk berangsur rileks. Musik adalah salah satu yang ia punya selain kehidupannya yang sempit, musik adalah sebuah keajaiban yang menjembataninya dengan dunia yang tak pernah kira ada: kebebasan.

Jemarinya memulai dengan pelan, tangga demi tangga yang melantunkan _Love’s Sorrow_ milik penyair Fritz Kreisler dengan hati-hati. Seraya, pikirannya mulai menyatu dengan segalanya.

Kebutaan yang dialami Umi adalah trauma karena peristiwa terjatuh dari lantai empat sebuah gedung. Maki-lah yang menemukan Umi pertama kali ketika ia tengah menginap di salah satu mansion milik keluarganya; wanita itu terhampar begitu saja di tepi pantai dengan darah dan luka bakar di tubuhnya, menurut hasil pemeriksaan, sekitar empat jam setelah ia jatuh ke laut dan hanyut menuju pantai ketika pagi menjelang. Syukur, nyawanya masih terselamatkan.

Satu pertanyaan yang tertinggal:

[ Siapa _gerangan_ nafasmu, Umi? ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Liebenslied, a.k.a Love Sorrow milik Kreisler; lagu diambil dari mendengar OST shigatsu wa kimi no uso  
> [2] Neuron aferen, atau mungkin bahasa lainnya neuron sensorik, adalah syaraf yang menangkap rangsang dari organ-organ (...)


	4. ventrikel sinistra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siapa gerangan yang bertanya siapa? Sang dokter dan pasien bertukar dalam tipisnya angan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live (c) Sunrise, Lantis dan Dengeki G.

Segala yang diinderainya adalah gelap yang mencekam lagi memburu hingga dalam. Saat ia terbangun, dan hingga saat ini menjelang, Umi menggunakan empat sensasi untuk bertahan hidup. Dirinya terbangun hidup di rumah sakit saat itu, dengan nafas terkekang alat bantu, juga suara jengit demi jengit mesin yang menandakan bukti kehidupan. Suster bilang saat itu keberadaannya di sana adalah suatu mukjizat, keajaiban yang hanya ilahi tahu; dan di saat yang sama penglihatan, indera optikusnya menghilang seiring ia terbangun.

Yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan yang sempurna.

Kegelapan yang bersumber dari segala kegelapan.

Iapun tak ingat siapa namanya dan kenapa ia ada di sana dengan kain-kain menutupi kepalanya.

Kini, ia diawasi oleh dokter Nishikino Maki dari Neurologi, ia tidak mau banyak bertanya dan mengganggu sang dokter dengan berbagai alasan, dan kini menetap statis di ranjang tidur milik Rumah Sakit dengan piano berada di dekatnya.

Maki, di waktu senggangnya, kerap menyapa tuts demi tuts, menyelaraskan diri. Suara itu pulalah yang membawanya menuju ketenangan yang dinamakan mimpi indah. Sentuhan hangat dan lembut dari sang dokterlah yang dapat ia kenali dan identifikasi. Sirat harum tajam aroma bunga dari parfum sang dokter membuatnya turut mengenali.

Pagi itu, ia terbangun kembali, meraba dalam hidup, untuk menemukan rasa yang telah dikenalinya.

Dokter Nishikino Maki tertidur di sebelahnya, di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Umi meraba kehidupan lagi.

Jemarinya menyentuh tekstur halus, surai yang ia tidak ketahui warna dan bentuknyamenggapai lembut seakan menenangkannya. Dokter Nishikino Maki, ia tidak akan pernah melihat seperti apa sosok itu. Sekilas, ia merasakan bahwa sang dokter adalah sosok yang selalu sendirian.

Ia mengenal Maki sejenak setelah dokter itu, yang menurut para suster di sekitarnya; brilian dalam bidangnya di bedah syaraf, menjadi dokter yang menangani seputar kerusakan organ optiknya dan trauma yang membawanya ke alam mimpi.

“Mmhm?” suara gesekan seprai. “Ah ... sudah pagi, kah?”

“Ma-maafkan aku, dokter, aku mengganggu tidurmu”

“Tidak apa-apa, Umi.” kini suara derit kursi.

Maki melirik jam di ruang tengah, pukul delapan pagi. Di bawah jam terdapat kalender yang ia lingkari tanggal hari ini, ia hendak bertemu dengan seseorang di waktu kosongnya, dokter mata yang menangani Umi dan juga dua orang bawahan dari Honoka.

“Tampaknya aku harus pergi sekarang ...”

“Dokter ...?”

Ia berusaha menggapai, lagi, untuk selalu yang ia dapatkan adalah udara lepas.

“Ada apa ...?”

“Dokter-kau sakit,” imbuhnya. “Kau lebih hangat dari biasanya.”

Maki terdiam ketika ia berdiri di kedua kakinya, tangannya masih bertumpu pada piano. Manik violetnya mengobservasi sejenak, menelan informasi yang diberikan Umi. Keseimbangannya menjeda sejenak, sesaat sakit kepala menyerang ke sendi pelipisnya.

“... Dokter?”

“A-Ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa, Umi.”

Keringat dingin mengalir pelan, perasaan mual menjalar begitu saja dalam sepersekian detik. Maki tidak tahu ke mana gerangan ia harus bergerak.

Dunianya berputar-

Kembali menuju sebulan yang lalu-

x x x

 “Ah, tembakan yang bagus sekali, _nyaa~_ ”

“Rin, kita sedang dalam pengawasan, jangan keluarkan aksenmu.” Koizumi Hanayo membetulkan seragamnya yang urakan seraya mereka berdua mengawasi seseorang di area tembak milik Kepolisian Akihabara. “Nishikino-san lumayan juga, untuk ukuran seorang ... awam ...”

“Maaf aku mengganggu waktu kalian berdua lagi, Opsir” 

“Panggil aku Rin, _nya_! Dan ini Hanayo, _nya_!”

“Rin, aku sudah bilang, kita sedang dalam pengawasan, jangan keluarkan aksenmu.”

Hoshizora Rin dan Koizumi Hanayo adalah dua orang opsir yang bekerja di bawah pengawasan Inspektur Kousaka Honoka, mereka bertiga termasuk pada Divisi Kasus Pembunuhan di Kepolisian Akihabara. Maki diperkenalkan oleh Honoka dari koneksi ayahnya dengan kepolisian, dan semenjak saat itulah, ketika Maki meminta perlindungan, mencari informasi, atau meminta latihan perlindungan diri, mereka berdualah yang akan ia tanyai.

Salah satu hal yang disukai Hanayo adalah menembak, sementara Rin lebih ahli dalam bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

“Tapi, untuk apa kau meminta latihan menembak, _nya_?” Rin menaikkan alis.

“Aku hanya tidak ingin kalah, itu saja,” Maki menjawab singkat. “Dan, aku tidak perlu terlalu banyak mengontak polisi bila aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.”

Tiba-tiba saja, ada alarm berbunyi di lantai tersebut, menandakan semua personil untuk berkumpul, disusul dengan informasi singkat tentang terjadinya perampokan di sebuah bank yang berjarak tidak jauh dari area menembak tersebut.

“—Ayo, Kayo-chin!”

Sambaran topi dan jaket adalah hal terakhir yang Maki lihat sebelum ia ikut mengejar keluar.

“Sampai nanti, Ma-ki-chan~”

Sang pengemudi motor besar itu membunyikan sirene sebelum melesat menyusuri jalanan kota, dengan Hanayo memberikan salam hormat kepada Maki sebelum mereka berdua hilang dari sudut pandangan. Maki hanya mengeluarkan senyum sebelum jarak semakin jauh memisahkan mereka dan bunyi sirene memecah di segala sudut terdekatnya.

“Hmm~ semoga mereka sukses kali ini.”

Suara sang Inspektur mengagetkannya. Inspektur Kousaka Honoka tengah berdiri lengkap dengan seragamnya di belakang Maki, entah sejak kapan.

“I-Inspektur?” Maki berucap. “Maksudmu, ‘sukses’?”

“Kalau mereka sukses dalam beberapa kasus, kami akan dapat perizinan untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus besar,” Honoka memperjelas. “Lagipula, aku yakin Grup Nishikino tahu tentang kasus ini, kurasa.”

Maki menaikkan alis, Honoka masih tetap dalam senyum misteriusnya.

“Maafkan aku, Maki-chan, tapi informasi ini rahasia, bila kau bertanya.” sang Inspektur menglarifikasi. “Ini tentang komisi Internasional yang bergerak dalam—”

x x x

Mutiara violet itu terbuka dalam hening. Yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit yang tak lain adalah kamarnya sendiri. Sekilas pikirannya masih melayang-layang dalam fabrikasi tipis angan sebelum sakit kepala kembali menyerang. Matanya diarahkan ke samping, mencoba agar penglihatan matanya fokus.

Kontak termal.

Wanita bersurai biru itu tengah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, tampak dari raut wajahnya ia menyuratkan kekhawatiran. Walau, Maki tidak pernah menemukan sebagaimana besar ekspresinya dengan kedua mata yang buta itu dihalangi oleh seberkas kain. Kedua tangan sang buta, jelas tengah berpegang pada tangannya yang terkulai enggan bergerak di atas tempat tidur.

“U-Umi ...?”

“Dokter—kau sudah siuman ...?” ekspresinya berintegral menjadi sedikit lega.

Pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka kemudian menampilkan sosok suster yang seharusnya tengah menjalankan terapi untuk wanita tuna netra.

“Dokter, kau hampir membuatku syok,” ungkap sang suster. “Aku kaget saat datang ke apartemen untuk menemukan Umi berteriak minta tolong saat kau pingsan!”

“M-maaf.” balasnya, memaksakan sedikit senyum.

“Kau terlalu kelelahan, dokter, kau harus istirahat cukup dalam beberapa hari ini.” Nozomi menambahkan, nadanya sedikit meninggi untuk penegasan.

Maki melepas nafas panjang dan memberi anggukan pelan. Tugasnya hari ini, pertemuannya hari ini dan esok hari akan terbengkalai, namun ia tidak punya banyak pilihan, mengingat yang menceramahinya adalah Suster Toujou Nozomi, dan ia tidak ingin ada masalah muncul dengan suster yang cukup _tegas dan disiplin_ tersebut.

Penyebab pusingnya mungkin karena kekurangan tidur dan makan, aspek-aspek yang cukup ia sepelekan ketika terlalu banyak pekerjaan.

Setelah Maki siuman, Nozomi membimbing Umi untuk duduk kembali ke ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan terapi selama kurang lebih setengah jam berselang (dengan Maki tidak boleh bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya berbaring). Suster bersurai biru kelam itu kemudian masuk membawakan obat dan makanan untuk Maki.

“Jadi, dokter, aku tidak ingin hal konyol ini terjadi lagi, mengerti?” sang suster berucap penuh dengan senyum dan penekanan nada.

“A-ah, iya, maaf ...”

“Omong-omong, soal Umi, dia ... tidak meninggalkan sisimu sama sekali setelah aku membawamu ke kamarmu.” imbuhnya. “Ia tampak sangat khawatir kau tiba-tiba tidak ada.”

Maki terdiam sejenak, suapannya ke bubur yang diberikan Nozomi terhenti.

“Tentang terapi Umi, untuk sementara aku sudah mengajarkan seluk-beluk rumahmu dan memaksimalkan indera peraba dan pendengarannyaia sendiri yang meminta.” Nozomi mengeluarkan sedikit tawa. “Ia selalu bilang, ‘aku ingin berguna untuk dr. Nishikino’; begitulah.”

Manik violetnya menerawang sejenak, semburat merah sedikit melebar di pipinya; hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa untuknya: diperhatikan oleh orang lain.

Walau, sepercik api dalam hatinya mengatakan sesuatu yang lain.

Umi tidak seharusnya perduli dengan orang seperti Nishikino Maki.

“Tapi, Nozomi ... soal mimpi buruk yang dialami Umi ...” Maki menginterjeksi. “Kau menemukan cara untuk mengatasinya?”

“Tidak, tapi ...” Nozomi mengucap kebimbangannya. “Ada saran dari layanan farmasetika dan bagian terapi untuk memulai terapi dengan obat penenang.”

Maki tidak angkat bicara karena ia tidak dalam posisi untuk memberikan arahan untuk saat ini. Ia butuh beberapa saat untuk mengonfirmasi segalanya dengan dr. Minami Kotori sebelum memilah apa yang harus ia lakukan.

“Lalu bagaimana soal donor ...?”

Nozomi kali ini menggeleng.

Maki menatap ke arah bawah dengan segan.

Momen keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh senyum simpul dari sang suster, diikuti premis yang sebinar sorot matanya.

“Kau sangat perduli dengan Umi, dokter~”

“A-apa maksudmu? I-itu karena ia pasienku, itu saja!”

“Ufufu~ baik, baik.” Nozomi tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya yang melebar.

Maki berusaha mengibas imajinasi dan implikasi Nozomi jauh-jauh.

Nozomi menjelaskan bagaimana saat pukul sembilan ia menuju apartemen untuk menemukan teriakan Umi, seketika sang suster membuka pintu menemukan sang wanita tuna netra telah berusaha meraba-raba jalan entah menuju kemana dengan sosok sang dokter pingsan di lantai, sebelum akhirnya ia izin untuk keluar mengecek Umi, dan bilang pada sang pemilik rumah agar ia dibolehkan ada di sana hingga malam hari tiba.

x x x

Sesaat Maki terjaga dari tidur karena efek samping obat, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sang dokter mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mendapati sakit kepala yang menjalar kini telah sirna.

Ia menuju ruang tengah perlahan, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit derik.

Di sana, di atas kursi pembawa piano yang biasa ia duduki, tengah terduduk wanita bersurai biru terdiam, dengan kedua tangan tampak mencari-cari di atas piano tanpa arah.

Alih-alih memanggil, Maki mendekat, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Umi, berusaha agar ia tidak terlalu kaget dengan keberadaannya.

“Dokter ...?” Umi dengan refleks memegang kedua tangan tersebut. “Tidak apa-apa kau keluar...? Kau tidak—“

“Umi, tenang, aku sudah tidak apa-apa.” Maki menginterjeksi. “Kenapa kau belum tidur?”

“Aku mencoba berkeliling dengan bantuan Suster Nozomi dan aku—“ Umi menelan ludah. “Aku ada disini, duduk di depan piano milikmu ...”

Maki membuka kaver penutup piano untuk menampilkan tuts hitam dan putih yang berdampingan membentuk harmoni.

“Kau ingin mencoba memainkannya?”

Sang dokter menekan satu tuts.

“Bolehkah...?”

Maki mengangguk. “Tentu saja, aku akan mengajarimu.”

Sang dokter membawa kedua tangannya untuk menunjukkan Umi arah. Jari mereka bersilangan satu sama lain, mulai menekan nada-nada yang tersedia.

  
 _Yume no tobira dare mo ga sagashiteru yo_  
 _deai no imi wo mitsuketai to negatteru_  
 _yume no tobira zutto sagashitsudzukete  
_ _kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu_

Mereka menyelesaikan lagu dengan Maki membimbing Umi dalam keseluruhan langkah, menginstruksikan untuk menginjak pedal tertentu dan melantunkan lagu – bahkan ia sempat lupa sudah berapa tahun lamanya ia tidak bernyanyi selepas itu.

Maki menjauhkan tangannya sesaat ia sudah merasa terlalu lama memegangi tangan Umi.

“Suaramu indah, dokter.” Kalimat itu yang pertama terucap dari sang pasien. 

“I-itu ...biasa saja kok. A-aku sudah lama tidak bernyanyi.”

Umi kini menoleh menuju arahnya, ekspresinya tidak terlihat. Kedua tangannya menjangkau ke udara, mendaratkan diri ke wajah Maki secara acak. Rona merah semakin menjalar di pipinya seiring Umi tampak tengah memeriksa wajahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Namun, sebuah pertanyaan membuatnya bergerak statis.

[ “Dokter, sebenarnya, apa gerangan dirimu?” ]

Kedua tangan itu memegangi pipinya.

Nishikino Maki mendera tanpa suara.

Pertanyaan selayak pernyataan, membuatnya tertahan dalam angan terbang.

"A-aku ..." Maki menjawab. Getar ragu menyebar di pita suaranya. "Nishikino Maki, spesialis bedah neuron."

Uniknya, jawaban yang jelas retoris dari premis membuat wanita itu tersenyum.

“Kenapa aku selalu merasa ...” Umi melanjutkan. Jari-jemarinya meniti halus garis pipi sang dokter. “... Aku ingin menemuimu?”

“Aku tidak tahu, Umi.”

“Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?”

“Tidak ... kurasa.”

“Begitukah ...”

Umi menurunkan kedua tangannya, namun kontaknya yang tak terlihat dengan sang dokter terus berada. Sang pasien seakan menatap sang dokter dengan pandangan selurus-lurusnya.

(Nadanya yang kecewa barusan, kenapa itu meninggalkan lubang di hatinya?)

“Maaf aku sudah bertanya hal aneh, dr. Nishikino. Itu—hanya saja, itu yang menggangguku sejak kemarin malam.”

Maki memutar bola matanya, benang penasaran mencuat di sana-sini.

 .

(Siapa diri _mu_ Umi?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Lagu yang dipakai untuk chapter ini adalah Yume no Tobira dari muse, sebuah lagu dari season 2.  
> [2] Jadi sudah hampir semua Muse berkumpul! Ada yang bisa menebak sebagai apa sisa dari karakter yang ada? :)  
> [3] Saya melakukan edit untuk chapter sebelumnya, karena mungkin lebih enak 'Umi' dibanding 'Umi-chan' dari Maki xD
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca dan stay tuned!


	5. aorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sang dokter dibukakan pintunya oleh sebuah karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live (c) Sunrise, Lantis dan Dengeki G.

Kantin milik Rumah Sakit Nishikino adalah wilayah besar yang berada di pinggir lantai dua dan berlapiskan dinding kaca di seluruh sisinya. Jelas panorama yang menampilkan halaman belakang rumah sakit yang dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman obat dan topiari-topiari hias pemanja mata terpandang. Dari pagi buta hingga malam gelap pun, kantin itu selalu terisi oleh orang-orang, entah para staf terkait maupun penunggu pasien. 

Jam menunjukkan tujuh pagi secara tepat, kursi-kursi selayaknya miskin penghuni.

Nishikino Maki mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya di beberapa carik kertas yang terkonsentrasi di hadapannya, sebelum bibirnya berucap. 

“—Opsir Hoshizora.” 

“Panggil saja aku Rin, tidak usah seformal itu kalau di luar,“ sergahnya cepat. “Yang kau lihat di depanmu adalah kliping Kayo-chin seputar kasus Muse.” 

“Korelasinya dengan apa yang minta kucarikan?” 

“Inspektur tidak bilang padamu kemarin? Kami belum menemukan apapun, _nihil._ ” Rin mengonfirmasi. 

Hela nafas terkembang seraya sang dokter memijat dahinya. “Dan?” 

“Jadi, kami kesini untuk membahas satu persoalan ini sebelum aku memberikanmu kontak detektif yang mungkin bisa membantumu, _nya_!” 

Maki mengepalkan tangan kanannya sebelum memberi pukulan kecil ke atas tumpukan kertas itu. “Aku tidak tahu soal kasus Muse.” 

“Kau Nishikino Maki, anak tunggal Nishikino Ekoda!” 

“Lalu kenapa, hah!? Kau mau mengetes kesabaranku, Opsir!?” 

Teriakan tersebut mengundang pasang mata bergulir ke arah meja di pojokan yang condong melihat panorama taman. Rin memberikan kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan sebuah gestur agar wanita dengan surai merah itu memperkecil volume dan meredamkan naik darahnya beberapa milimeter raksa. 

“Aku serius di sini, dokter. Aku hanya meminta kooperasimu dalam beberapa menit.” Rin berujar, pandangannya menajam. “Aku tidak akan mengulas balik, aku hanya punya satu-dua poin yang ingin kau klarifikasi.”

Sang polisi menempatkan kedua tangannya menyilang. 

“Poin satu,” serunya. “Apakah Nishikino Ekoda tidak menyembunyikan berkas apapun yang mencurigakan tentang segala interaksi di rumah sakit ini?” 

“Tidak.” 

“Poin dua,” ia meneruskan. “Apa ia bertanggung jawab atas membuat dua puluh agen terkena MIA— _Missing in Action_?” 

“Tidak.” 

“Poin tiga,“ alisnya mengernyit. “Kau tidak pernah tahu soal laporan autopsi atau bukti kuat soal kasus sebulan yang lalu itu?” 

“Tidak. Saat itu aku sedang—berada di suatu tempat menggantikan papa dalam pesta sosialita.” Maki menjelaskan. “Alibiku sempurna, ada tanda tanganku di sana, _footage_ kamera saat aku memberikan sepatah-dua patah kata dan dokumentasi lain.” 

Rin menurunkan kedua tangannya yang semula berada di atas meja, kini berpangku tangan. “Kau tidak tahu apapun, hmm? Baiklah, _nya_.” 

“Kau kira aku bohong?” 

“Tidak, bukan itu.” Rin mengibaskan tangan. “Hanya, aku merasa kejanggalan masih terdapat dalam dirimu, dokter.” 

Muse— 

Kasus mengenai cabang dari agen Interpol yang memiliki tugas besar melacak andil di dunia kesehatan akan kecurangan-kecurangan dalam penegakan hukum; entah itu meliputi laporan autopsi, penyembunyian identitas seseorang, pencarian buronan kabur yang menuju rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan ‘pemalsuan identitas’, penjualan organ ilegal, dan banyak lagi. 

Maki tidak mengetahui satu sentipun dengan kasus yang menyeret ayahnya ke meja peradilan tersebut. 

Walau, pada akhirnya, Nishikino Ekoda terbukti tidak memegang laporan autopsi bahkan memalsukannya, mengenai seorang korban yang diduga dibunuh secara semena-mena karena mencoba membocorkan ‘resep sukses RS Nishikino’; atau bahkan kemungkinan sang pemilik rumah sakit menyembunyikan si pelaku dan mencoba menghapus agen-agen yang terintegrasi di dalam Muse agar kasus tidak merembet. 

Tidak, ia tidak tahu apapun, ia tuli, ia _buta_. 

“Oh? Apa kejanggalan itu?” 

“Kau anak Nishikino Ekoda, kau akan mengambil alih rumah sakit ini ...” Rin berdehem. “Kenapa dalam sebulan ini Interpol tidak mengirimkan ancaman kecil untuk membuat ayahmu berjengit dari kursinya?” 

Alis merah naik. “Untuk ...?” 

“Memojokannya, tentu saja; dan mungkin juga menghapus _dinasti_ _Nishikino_ dari dunia kesehatan yang putih.” melihat amarah berkilat dan hendak meluap layaknya semburan lava dari gunung berapi di manik violet di seberangnya, sang opsir berulas senyum. “Itu hanya intuisi, dokter—ah, maksudku intuisi Inspektur.” 

Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan penat. 

Ia. Sungguh. Tidak. Tahu. Apapun. 

Ketegangan pun membuat hawa ruangan menipis. 

Sementara Rin tampak tidak tergerak untuk banyak-banyak mulut. 

“Oya, tampaknya aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh?” senyum Rin berkembang menjadi cengir menyeringai. “Wanita di meja barat daya sana, dokter.” 

Mengikuti arah Rin menunjuk, dari pojok iris violet terlihat pemandangan dua orang yang tengah duduk berlawanan, bersama kamuflase kepulan asap minuman. Yang terlihat jelas perawakannya adalah wanita dengan surai pirang bergelas biru cemerlang yang berpakaian semi-formal dengan jas biru tua menempel di atas kemeja putihnya, sementara di pihak lain tergambar sosok suster yang memiliki dua kunciran rendah yang sudah apik di matanya. 

“Suster ... Nozomi?” 

“Hoo, kau tidak tahu wanita pirang itu, dokter?” polisi tersebut meminta perhatian dan dilanjut untuk menunjuk kliping yang berserak terlupakan. 

_Prosekutor Ayase Eri akan Mengambil Alih Kasus MUSE_

Artikel tersebut menampilkan tulisan bercetak besar dan tebal, beserta foto wanita tersebut disinari banyak kamera. Selain sinar matanya yang tegar, begitu pula pin penanda Prosekutor yang mengilat dibanjiri sinar _blitz_ panggung. 

“Dia ...?” 

“Kudengar, pengacara yang menjadi lawannya mundur dari dunia hukum untuk selamanya setelah kasus Muse.” Rin mengetuk-ngetuk cangkirnya. “Prosekutor yang menyeramkan, hmm?” 

Satu kliping penuh yang ditunjukkan Rin nyaris memuat sepertiga tentang seorang Ayase Eri. Karirnya yang melejit, kasus-kasus yang selalu tumpul di tangannya, juga bukti bahwa ia selalu berlaku bersih di wilayah hukum pun membuat namanya selalu tercetak tebal di halaman depan. 

“Kalau kau ingin mempelajarinya, akan kuberikan profilnya bersamaan dengan kontak detektifnya melalui e-mail, dokter.” Sang polisi berdehem. “Omong-omong, waktu luangku sudah habis; Inspektur memanggilku untuk sebuah tugas, terima kasih atas kooperasimu, dr. Nishikino.” 

Ia menawarkan jabatan tangan, tanda bisnis telah berakhir. Sang polisi pun melambaikan tangan seraya menenteng jaket kulit miliknya dan sisa file yang tidak dibawa Maki. Sang dokter hendak membeli secangkir kopi sebelum memulai jam kerjanya sebelum— 

Pandangannya dan sang prosekutor yang baru saja tersirat bertemu saat mereka tak sengaja bertubrukan. Dokumen yang baru ia rapikan kembali berserak di lantai. 

“A-ah, maafkan aku—“ 

“Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salahmu, dokter. Akulah yang tak menjaga langkahku.”

Maki dengan cepat berusaha agar beberapa lembar _file_ tidak sempat terlihat oleh sang prosekutor, sebelum mengembalikannya ke dalam _file holder_. 

“Te-terima kasih, err ...”

“Ayase Eri.” wanita bersurai pirang itu segera memotong. “Aku mohon permisi, dokter.”

Sambil sang prosekutor berlalu, Nishikino Maki tidak bisa mengenyampingkan beberapa hal yang menjadi tanda tanya bagi sang pemain hukum yang tengah berjalan jauh di ujung lorong tersebut;

[Satu hal yang pasti: Untuk apa ia bicara dengan Toujou Nozomi?]

 

x x x  


Membereskan _file_ dan menata ruangannya cukup rapi, Maki hendak memulai waktunya lebih pagi dari jadwalnya, sebelum ketukan lembut dapat terdengar di pintunya. 

“Masuk,” 

Namun, yang datang ke dalam bukanlah suster ataupun staf dari bagian Neurologi, melainkan seseorang dengan jaket kulit yang nyaris serupa dengan milik Rin. Maki terkesiap untuk membuka laci mejanya untuk menarik pistol yang senantiasa ia siapkan di sana untuk pertahanan diri. 

“Agen Interpol, Yuuki Anju.” ia bersuara. “Aku kemari untuk meminta kerjasamamu dalam waktu singkat, dr. Nishikino.”

Bulir keringat meluncur turun dari pelipisnya seraya ia memutuskan untuk menarik jemarinya dari senjata laras pendek yang ada di lacinya. Maki membalas permintaan sang ‘Agen Interpol’ dengan satu anggukan. Agen tersebut melepas kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Secarik foto, bila Maki melihat dari bahan kertas yang digunakan. 

“Apakah anda mengenali atau pernah bertemu dengan orang ini?” 

Foto tersebut disodorkan kepadanya di atas meja menampilkan sosok wanita dengan manik keemasan tiada tara juga surai biru yang jelas diinderainya, 

Wanita itu— 

(Sejenak tenggorokannya mengering.)

_Umi_. _..?_ **  
**


	6. arteri sistemik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sang dokter bimbang terhadap rasa yang tak terbilang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live (c) Sunrise, Lantis dan Dengeki G.

_“Nishikino Ekoda, saya menuduh anda untuk tindakan pemalsuan informasi!”_

Sebuah rekaman tentang kegelapan meja hijau tengah terputar berulang-ulang dari layar sebuah komputer yang berdiri sepi dalam kantor lembaga hukum. Penikmat sebotol vodkayang difermentasi sempurna itu mendecak seraya tangannya refleks menuang kembali segelas penuh.

" _Atas dasar apa, Prosekutor!?”_

Geraman beserta hantaman tangan di atas meja membuyarkan lamunannya dari tepi gelas yang berembun akibat es di sana. Tak disangka, hal yang terjadi saat ia berusaha menemui sahabatnya pagi buta barusan membangkitkannya pada memori yang telah terekam dalam hunian kertas artikel. 

Ayase Eri menyisir surai pirangnya kembali, yang kini mulai menutupi jarak pandangnya.

Wanita muda, dokter yang ia papas tadi pagi adalah anak dari sang tersangka, Nishikino Maki. Alibi dokter bedah neuron itu sempurna tanpa jeda, tidak ada sangkut-paut lagi jengat-jengit dia dan ayahnya berkomplot dalam suatu transaksi. Lagi, Eri tak kuasa menahan napasnya seraya kejadian demi kejadian mulai mengusik amigdala-nya. 

Senjatanya telah mati. 

Ia tak bisa kabur. 

Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini. 

Harap dan asa pun terkubur, lebur. 

“Nishikino Maki ...” Eri berujar. “Andai saja kau—“ 

x x x

Maki tiba dengan sorot kosong yang tak tergambar. Segera setelah berusaha meyakinkan Nozomi ia tidak ingin diganggu untuk sementara, ia mengirim suster itu pulang lebih cepat dan tiba di ruang tengah. 

Umi berada di sana, duduk tegas di atas tempat tidurnya, tak banyak geming. 

“Umi?” 

“Ada apa, dr. Nishikino?”

“Boleh aku ...” Maki naik ke atas kasur, berada selevel kontak mata dengan sang tuna netra. “... melihatmu?” 

Tangannya menjangkau bagian kepala belakang, menggapai ujung-ujung perban yang melekat sebelum sang pasien sempat bersuara. Dilepasnya balutan dengan hati-hati seakan memegang cawan platina; tak ada sedikitpun gerak kasar menyudahi. 

Umi, sementara tidak bersuara, tubuhnya menegang dari gerak yang tertiba. 

Manik violet itu bertemu dengan emas, emas mahal yang tak dapat menginderai cahaya. 

Foto yang ada di mejanya barusan memang adalah Umi. 

Interpol mencari Umi. 

Namun Maki sejenak memutuskan untuk bermain buta dan tuli, berbohong tanpa alasan dan mengirim sang agen pergi dengan tangan kosong. 

(Untuk apa ia membohongi; untuk seorang pasien yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui?) 

“Dokter?” 

Gerak Umi menggapai tangannya yang terhenti di pipi sang pasien membangunkannya menuju kenyataan. Entah kenapa violetnya meremang, pandangannya tak lagi mampu menjangkau emas yang seakan menghukumnya, lagi ia tahu wanita di depannya tak punya kemampuan untuk melihatnya. 

“Umi, ceritakan aku tentang apa yang kau impikan, mimpi burukmu.” 

Jeda menjelang cukup lama sebelum Umi membawa tangan sang dokter untuk turun, bersandar di atas seprai kasur. Jemari mereka berdua bertaut, seakan Umi tidak ingin membiarkan Maki pergi sebelum mendengarkan segalanya. 

“Yang kulihat selalu ... aku membunuh seseorang ...” imbuhnya. “Tetapi aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun, aku tidak pernah bertemu mereka aku—“ 

[ _“Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan siapa dia; info rahasia Interpol_.” ] 

Tekanan di jari-jemari tersebut memuncak. Air mata mengintip dari jeruji emas yang kaku, sang dokter bedah neuron dibuatnya ragu. 

“Aku tidak mengerti dokter. Siapa sebenarnya aku?” 

[ _Interpol mencari Umi._ ] 

“Dokter, apa aku telah melakukan kejahatan?” 

[ _Umi adalah—_ ] 

“Umi.” 

Tangannyalah yang memanggil, keduanya melingkar dan membawa wanita tersebut dalam peluk. Sejenak ketegangan di diri sang pasien merileks, Maki mempererat ikatan mereka, jengkal demi jengkal. Sebagaimanapun ia ingin Umi terus berbicara, lagi tak kuasa ia menahan asa untuk mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa menerima air mata itu keluar, ia— 

“Dok—“ 

Lagi, ia mengintervensi. 

Umi menutup indera bicara Umi dengan miliknya, menyatukan nafas. Bersikeras agar tangis itu berhenti, bersikeras agar aliran emosi menurun. 

Jari-jemarinya kini menangkap wajah sang pasien dalam genggaman, yang dapat gelas violet itu amati dari raut wajahnya adalah surai tangis, juga rona merah lembut yang terpancar. Manik emas itu seakan terbelalak seribu bahasa. 

“Maaf ... sepertinya aku kelewatan,” ia mendecak, membuang muka, merasa hina. “Aku—aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.” 

“Tidak apa-apa, dokter. Terima kasih,” Umi membalas, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam intonasinya. “Kau—kau membuatku hangat.”

 

.

 

_Sampai kapan ia akan bermain sebagai buta dan tuli?_  
 _Sampai kapan ia akan membisu dalam monolog semu?  
_ _Sampai kapan ia akan lupa akan harum busuk dirinya sendiri?_


	7. arteri kapiler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dokter terkandung dalam rahasia; sementara waktu terus berlari bagi sang tuna netra untuk bicara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: Love Live! © Sunrise, Lantis dan Dengeki G.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, dan ia tetap terduduk bergeming di tepi tempat tidur, jemari memainkan surai biru milik seorang buta yang tengah terlelap dalam mimpi. Dalam pikirannya tengah bercabang berbagai persimpangan yang tak ia kira, dalam hatinya kini tertuah suasana yang membuncah tak karuan, dalam deru nafasnya ia berusaha menegakkan diri. 

Nishikino Maki mendera. 

(Untuk apa ia membohongi; untuk seorang pasien yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui?) 

“... Tidak.” gelengan cepat. “Aku—“ 

(Sampai kapan kau berbohong, dokter?) 

Jemari itu ia tarik. Kini sang dokter menuju piano hitam yang menjadi saksi bisu jalinannya dengan sang pasien barusan. Seraya menyambar tuts demi tuts, dirinya perlahan terarah kepada sebuah lagu. 

 _Liebesleid_ ; lagi. 

Sementara hatinya menjerit. 

(Untuk apa ia membohongi; untuk seorang pasien yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui?) 

. 

Sementara, ponsel yang terlupakan di kantung kemejanya bergetar pelan, menunjukkan dua pesan dari Honoka dan Rin, serta satu pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenali. 

x x x

“ _Nico Nico-nii_! Selamat datang di _Nico & co. Law Office_!”

Alis merah itu berkedut, seraya polisi di sebelahnya hanya membalas dengan seringai setengah bersalah. Hoshizora Rin telah berjanji untuk membawa Maki ke sebuah kantor detektif swasta yang cukup terkenal mampu mengatasi masalahnya hari itu dan didapatinya ia tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang salah. 

“Tunggu, tunggu! Aku tahu mukamu berkata bahwa kau salah tempat.” seru wanita bersurai hitam yang mengenakan kemeja putih di ambang pintu yang memberi salam selamat datang yang cukup eksentrik baru saja. “Ini benar-benar kantor detektif. Silahkan masuk, kalian berdua.” 

“Hampir aku kira aku telah dibohongi polisi,” geramnya, disambut dengan tawa hambar dari sang opsir yang dimaksud. 

.

.

. 

Kantor detektif itu cukup kecil, hanya berisi dua meja kerja sementara terdapat jeda ruang tengah tempat menerima tamu dengan sofa berwarna cokelat dan meja kayu senada. Beberapa sisi dibiarkan berantakan dengan gunungan kertas dan tumpukan _file_ serta kliping surat kabar. Satu meja yang cukup bersih jelas diberikan tanda nama Yazawa Nico, sementara satu meja lain dibiarkan menjadi gudang kardus dan _file holder_. 

Tiga mug polos berisi cairan hitam tanpa gula mewarnai meja tengah. Sang detektif swasta, Yazawa Nico—begitu klaimnya—mendengarkan duduk perkara yang dipaparkan oleh Rin, sementara ia menghabiskan setengah porsi kopinya. Rin menjelaskan kurang lebih cukup mengenai keadaan Umi dan permintaan untuk mengambil kasus pencarian identitas sang pasien, serta beberapa dokumen untuk sang detektif analisis. 

“Dan disini ada Nishikino Maki, hmm?” Nico menyela. “Kurasa aku telah menemukan bayaran yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini.” 

“Detektif, aku tidak tahu soal kasus Muse.” Maki berujar, mengonfirmasi. 

“Aku tidak ingin menyeret alibi darimu, aku sudah tahu,” dengusnya. “Hanya, aku punya satu hingga dua permintaan sederhana.” 

Nico beranjak menuju meja gudang, tempat kardus bersarang. Ia mengambil satu kardus bertuliskan INTERPOL-MUSE dan menaruhnya di sisi sofa yang tak diduduki. Setelah sepersekian saat menunggu, Nico tampak mengeluarkan satu kliping di atas meja. 

 _PENGEBOMAN GEDUNG FARMASI 71, OKINAWA. SEPULUH AGEN INTERPOL DIKABARKAN HILANG_  

“Kudengar alibimu bersuara tentang keberadaanmu di _mansion house_ milik keluarga Nishikino tidak jauh dari sini, mengadakan sebuah pesta sosialita menggantikan Nishikino Ekoda,” 

“... Kau menuduhku untuk pengeboman?” 

“Tenang dulu, dokter. Aku belum selesai,” ia berdehem. “Tersangka dalam kasus ini adalah agen Interpol. Dia diperintah oleh atasan untuk melakukan pemusnahan tempat tersebut, karena diduga menyimpan koka dan mariyuana tanpa surat dalam jumlah besar. Tetapi di saat yang sama terdapat sembilan agen interpol tengah menyisir tempat untuk mengamankan barang bukti. Sang agen yang disebut telah mendapat skors. Omong-omong, pemilik gedung itu adalah ayahmu, Nishikino Ekoda. Tapi—ia tidak tahu karyawannya menyelundupkan barang-barang itu jadi hingga sekarang ia tidak tersentuh pidana.”  

“Aku pernah mendengar kasus itu dari Kayo-chin,” sambar Rin. “Tapi, sepuluh orang?” 

“Jumlah yang aneh, bukan?” Nico menyeringai lebar. “Menurut data forensik dan olah TKP sidik jari yang terdeteksi memuat data terdapat sepuluh orang kala itu, tetapi info itu tidak pernah dipublikasikan ke jajaran permukaan.” 

“Lalu? Cepat katakan apa maumu.” seru Maki, ia berpangku tangan. 

“Tentu saja aku ingin meminta data tersebut dari RS Nishikino.” 

“—Sebatas memenuhi keingintahuanmu saja?” 

“Aku punya motif lain untuk memaksa seseorang _mengaku,_ ” jelas sang detektif. “Lagipula, kuyakin kau tidak akan menolak untuk imbalan semudah itu.” 

Interpol. Muse. Interpol— 

Apakah Umi benar-benar terkait dalam kasus ini?

Apakah jawaban akan ia temui apabila mengekori Interpol? 

“Lalu, agen yang diskors itu ... siapa?” 

Pertanyaan Maki membawa senyum ke bibir Nico. 

x x x

Lobi Rumah Sakit Nishikino selalu dipenuhi orang datang dan pergi, kerumunan penjenguk dan pasien serta kerumunan staf beroperasi tak kenal waktu. Di tengah keramaian Inspektur Kousaka berdiri dengan telepon di tangan, sepatu hitam mengilatnya mengetuk-ngetuk aspal tidak sabaran.

 “Ya, Kousaka di sini,” ia mengangkat telepon. “Hmm, dia tidak di ruangan? Baiklah, kita akan kembali lagi nanti. Tunggu aku disana, opsir, jangan kemana-mana.” 

“—Honoka-chan?” 

Sejenak helaan nafasnya ketika menutup telepon buyar mendengar suara yang familiar. Teman masa kecilnya yang juga berprofesi sebagai dokter di rumah sakit tersebut tidak diduganya bertemu setelah sekian lama. 

Minami Kotori, dokter spesialis mata. 

“Kotori!” sambutnya dengan nada tinggi. “Sudah lima tahun, ya? Tidak kusangka kau bekerja di sini.” 

“Dan kau sekarang sangat berbeda, tadi kupikir bukan Honoka-chan yang kukenal.” tawa renyah terpancar dari pemilik surai abu-abu tersebut. “Ada apa kau kemari?” 

“Aku dan bawahanku hendak bertemu Ma—maksudku, dr. Nishikino—mengenai beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan seputar pasien yang ia minta kuselidiki.” 

“Apa itu Umi-chan?” Kotori menelengkan kepala. “Aku juga kebetulan ingin memberitahu bahwa aku menemukan donor mata untuk Umi-chan ...” 

“Begitu? Baguslah!” seru sang Inspektur bersemangat.

. 

Namun, tak disadari mereka diantara selubung keramaian, wanita dalam tundung putih mendengar pembicaraan dengan pisau di tangan—


	8. sel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sang dokter hendak bertemu dengan nyata, sementara kejutan telah berada di depan mata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live (c) Sunrise, Lantis dan Dengeki G.

Sang Inspektur tidak tahu darimana semuanya bermula, tidak disangka dan tidak diprediksinya situasi membalik begitu luar biasa di wilayah yang ia kira cukup aman.

Kini, tangannya menggengam erat teman kecilnya, berlari mencari tempat terbuka yang sepi manusia sementara di belakang mereka terdapat bayangan bersenjata mengejar tanpa permisi. 

Memang, ia bisa saja membuka laras pendek yang tersembunyi di saku bajunya dan membuka tembak, tetapi rumah sakit diluar opsinya, tindakan terburu-buru bisa saja menimbulkan keributan demi keributan yang tak dapat dikontrolnya. 

Menyusuri area demi area sempit celah rumah sakit atas instruksi Kotori, mereka berdua sampai ke taman belakang, menuju sebuah topiari labirin setinggi dua meter milik RS Nishikino. 

“Kau masih kuat berlari?” 

Sang dokter mengangguk. Sang Inspektur tidak punya banyak pilihan selain menerjang labirin tersebut untuk mengaburkan jejak. 

“Hentikan jejakmu atau aku akan membunuhmu.” 

Terlambat, langkahnya terbaca. 

Di depannya kini berada seseorang yang raut wajahnya masih tertutup bayangan tundung putih jaket yang dikenakan, sementara pisau menantang di tangan kanan. Honoka menelan ludah, tangannya membentang berjaga-jaga. 

“Aku akan menahan orang ini di sini. Cari saja Koizumi Hanayo!” 

Honoka tidak punya pilihan lain, mempertahankan integritasnya sebagai seorang Inspektur Kepolisian untuk Distrik Akihabara harus membuatnya tidak melepas senjata pamungkas sedini mungkin; sementara ia harus bersabar dengan tangan kosong sebagai penolong. Sementara, sang penikmat pisau di sana melakukan kuda-kuda yang mantap menghadapi Honoka yang tak sedikitpun mengajukan perlawanan. 

“Di mana gerangan kalian menyembunyikan Sonoda Umi?” suaranya mengeras. “Jawab!” 

“Sono—da?” alisnya naik. 

Kelengahannya akan satu kata yang teselip membuat celah untuk wanita tersebut menyerang, walau serangan nyaris telak itu bisa dihindari, pipinya tergores, angka bertambah bagi lawan seketika darah mengalir dari luka sayat tersebut. 

Honoka refleks mengambil langkah mundur seketika pisau mengayun horizontal mengincar kedua indera penglihatannya, kedua tangannya ia silang di depan muka seraya ia menekan maju untuk masuk ke daerah dalam, mengincar bagian dagu atau abdomen lawan. Dengan pasti kaki menapak, satu tapaknya meninju dagu, dengan satu tangan lagi mengantisipasi pisau— 

Terlalu cepat. Wanita itu terlalu cepat mengkaver absennya kesadarannya pada Honoka. Kakinya telah sempurna mengunci keberadaan sang Inspektur, membuat ia tak bisa melangkah mundur. 

Honoka terpaksa melakukan hal yang tak biasa. 

Genggaman tangannya ia kerahkan untuk menutup mata pisau, sementara saat mencoba menarik pisau tersebut dari genggaman—sedikit darah keluar dalam proses—tangan kanannya meraih _holster_ di dalam jaketnya mengeluarkan pistol. 

“Tsubasa, berhenti.” 

Keberadaan orang ketiga menyita perhatian mereka sejenak dari rasa sakit yang ada. 

Wanita bersurai cokelat dengan setelan putih menyelubunginya menyahut dari arah belakang Honoka berdiri. Honoka pun menurunkan seluruh kontak dari penyerangnya tersebut, mengibaskan tangan kirinya yang berlumur darah dan juga menurunkan pistol kesayangannya yang hendak ia arahkan ke pelipis. 

“Kalau kau ingin menangkapku, aku punya izin negara untuk memegang senjata sebagai polisi.” Honoka menginterjeksi sebelum orang ketiga tersebut mendekat. 

Pemilik tundung putih menyibakkan kamuflasenya seraya menurunkan risleting jaketnya menampilkan setelan putih yang sama—kemeja kerah tegak dengan pita merah—sebelum melirik kembali ke arah Honoka dengan pandangan mengilat sinis di balik manik hijau. 

“Sepertinya kami menyerang orang yang salah, maafkan kami.” wanita bersurai cokelat itu membungkukan badan. Ia kemudian merogoh kantung kemejanya untuk menunjukkan sebuah lencana bersinar dengan huruf-huruf jelas. “Kami dari Interpol. Aku Yuuki Anju dan ini Kira Tsubasa.” 

“... Interpol ...?” Honoka menelengkan kepala, setengah tidak percaya. “Untuk apa Interpol mengambil jalan kejahatan seperti ini?” 

“—Aku hanya kebetulan mendengarkan kalian mengucapkan satu nama, orang yang selama ini kami cari.” sang penyerang menginterjeksi. 

“Dan itu adalah ‘Sonoda Umi’?” 

Wanita bernama Tsubasa itu mengangkat tangan, seperti isyarat untuk menghentikan pembicaraan. Tak lama, Opsir Koizumi Hanayo telah tiba di tempat kejadian bersama dengan Minami Kotori. 

“Kita bisa diskusikan ini di tempat yang lebih privat.” imbuh sang agen. "Bila kau ingin mendengar kesaksian kami, polisi."

x x x

“Aku sudah bilang ke Umi bahwa dia akan ditransfer ke rumah sakit hari ini karena donornya sudah ada, kau yang menjemput besok, kan?” 

Maki berhadapan di luar pintu mansionnya dengan suster Toujou, yang tengah siap dengan peralatan untuk cek sementara, seperti sphygmomanometer, termometer, dan benda-benda lain. Nozomi meminta Maki menandatangani beberapa berkas yang ia bawa dari administrasi rumah sakit. 

Besok, dan Umi akan melakukan operasi untuk mengembalikan penglihatannya bila segala hasil pemeriksaannya mulus. Nozomi mendapat kabar gembira itu dari dr. Minami saat pagi. 

“Mau kemana kau hari ini dokter? Kurasa jadwalmu bilang hari ini kau libur?” 

Toujou Nozomi memergoki sang dokter dengan pakaian kasualnya, blus ungu yang ditutupi jas putih dan rok putih tengah keluar dari apartemennya sesaat sang suster datang. Pemilik surai merah itu hendak mengabaikan suara tersebut, namun ia tidak bisa mengabaikan seorang suster yang pemikirannya terlalu tajam di sana. 

Alasan palsu apapun yang ia lontarkan tidak akan membuatnya pergi untuk kedua kalinya. 

“Aku ingin mencari kebenaran dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.” 

Manik violet itu mendera, sedetik kemudian. 

“Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu dokter,” ucap Nozomi, nadanya semakin menekan. “Dengan kebenaran itu, apakah kau akan melihat segalanya sama, seperti rasamu pada gadis itu?” 

Nafasnya sejenak tidak beraturan, debar jantungnya mulai acak-acakan, adrenalin seperti memenuhi otaknya dengan keinginan menjawab ‘tidak’ dan melenggang pergi, 

(Dalam hatinya, akan tetapi, ada satu titik kemungkaran.) 

“Jujur saja aku ... tidak tahu apakah aku melangkah dengan benar atau tidak.” Maki menatap kakinya. “Tapi—bila hati ini salah, semoga Umi membenarkanku.” 

Nozomi tertinggal terpaku sementara Maki melangkah pergi setelah semenit sang suster tidak menimbulkan satu ataupun dua pertanyaan interupsi. Manik zamrud itu menatap sosok yang pergi dengan tegar hingga menghilang dari pandangan sebelum urai nafas penuh emosi ia hentakkan ke udara dengan frustasi. 

“— _Dia_ , ya?” 

Tak lama, keheningan di lorong tersebut terganti oleh senda gurau suara dua orang bertukar bicara. Nozomi memerhatikan dari sisi matanya kedua orang tersebut. 

Ia mengenali keduanya. 

“Jadi di sini tempat dokter itu tinggal? Hmph, terlalu megah!” 

“Dibandingkan dengan kantormu yang usang sih wajar saja, _nya_ ...” 

“Jadi untuk apa kita kemari lagi?—Oh iya aku punya pertanyaan untuk si dokter itu—“ 

Nico-lah yang pertama kali menukar pandangan. Rin membelalakkan mata. Gambar muka ekspresi _sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal_ tergambar jelas. Nozomi di sana hanya tersenyum lembut. 

“—Tung, No-Nozomi!?” 

Satu adalah koleganya—mantan partnernya di segala jengit muka meja hijau; dan satu lagi adalah salah satu polisi yang pernah ia lihat dalam kiprahnya dalam menyandang nama lamanya— 

—sebagai _Pengacara Toujou Nozomi_.

 

x x x

 

_Pesan masuk: nomor tidak dikenali  
_ _“Bila kau ingin tahu kebenaran tentang nama yang kau sandang, datangilah kantorku pada pukul lima sore.”_

Ayase Eri.


	9. vena sistemik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saatnya kembali berdansa dalam sunyi, bagi kebenaran dan kepalsuan menjadi satu diri.

Nico menyebutkansatunama,  
Nama itu adalah seorang agen Interpol yang telah kehilangan dunia.

   
Nico membukakan dua jalur,  
Jalur agar dirinya membuka mata atau untuknya menutup segala alur.

   
Nishikino Maki memutuskan untuk terus melihat, menjadi mata bagi Umi walau itu pahit. Kecup halus yang ia alurkan melalui indera pengecap wanita bersurai biru itu seakan menguap ditelan detik. Ia tahu, hatinya tahu, seluruh saraf simpatisnya tahu, dirinya melakukan segala hal ini tanpa dasar. Awalnya ia sangat inklusif terhadap kasus yang meradang nama Nishikino, terlebih lagi perduli pada hal-hal yang menurutnya di luar kapasitasnya. 

Kini, dirinya harus mengecap rasa sekam bernama kebenaran. 

Intuisi boleh salah, akan tetapi alur logika dari sang detektiflah yang membuatnya menuju kantor pengacara, menerima undangan tak diantar oleh seorang yang terlibat besar sebagai agen Interpol dan juga prosekutor. 

Ayase Eri. 

“Darimana kau tahu nomorku?” 

Eri mengangkat cangkir berisi _Royal Milk Tea_ miliknya lebih dahulu, manik birunya mengkristal, tampak tenang tidak berombak. 

“Tentu saja karena aku adalah prosekutor dari kasus Muse, dan aku sudah menyelidiki seputar Nishikino Ekoda.” Eri menanggapi. “Tak heran bila aku akan bertemu denganmu suatu hari.” 

Maki menggertakkan giginya sejenak, aura tenang itu membuat amarahnya sedikit tidak stabil, seakan segalanya ingin saja meledak, seakan segalanya harus segera menuju satu titik, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa mengontrol arah persepsi sang prosekutor. Di sana, sang dokter bedah neuron bukanlah ahli membalikkan fakta dan logika, wanita bersurai pirang itu justrulah lebih lihai memutar dunia. 

“Jadi kau ingin aku bersaksi tentang kasus Muse? Sayang aku tidak punya apa-apa.” 

“—Oh ya?” Eri tersenyum lengking. “Kau tidak tahu soal pasien yang gagal pada operasi syaraf itu?” 

Manik violet itu mengilat sejenak, menerawang pada ruangan. Pandang sang Ayase Eri sedikit berubah sekarang, walau tidak seluruhnya. Kini ia tahu bahwa hal sepele di keluarganya yang membuat ikatan antara ayah dengan dirinya terputus adalah hal luar biasa. 

“Biar kuberi petunjuk; nama pasien yang kau operasi adalah Ayase Arisa, seorang agen Interpol.“ 

Jemari Nishikino Maki menegang. Sedikit demi sedikit rekoleksi saat dirinya berada di tengah meja operasi berputar di dalam kepalanya. 

Tidak— 

Operasi itu bukan tidak berhasil. 

Ayah-nya lah yang memperlambat jalannya operasi. 

Ayahnya yang melakukan langkah pertama dengan terlambat sebelum ia mengambil alih. 

Agen Interpol itu dipukul bertubi-tubi di pelipis, namun nyawanya bisa selamat jika dan hanya jika— 

Tenggorokan sang dokter mengering. 

“Kalian membunuhnya, kan? Kalian membunuh Arisa yang memegang rahasia seputar perputaran Opium dan Koka di RS Nishikino, kan?” 

x x x

“Jadi kau tetap menyelidiki kasus Muse, Nozomi-san?”

Rin mengutarakan sesuatu retoris seketika mereka bertiga berbincang panjang lebar mengenai segalanya, ya, nyaris segalanya. Tentang keputusannya untuk mundur dari dunia meja hijau setelah kemenangannya melawan Prosekutor jenius Eri, menghilangnya dirinya dari kantor Nico tanpa sebab jelas dan usahanya untuk menekuni mimpi lama sebagai terapis yang ia geluti demi menyusupkan diri dalam jalan yang tak pernah ia cari— 

Mereka semua adalah orang yang telah terikat dalam spiral kasus berinisial ‘Muse’. 

“Tentu, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan apapun yang janggal mengenai Nishikino Ekoda.” Nozomi menjawab. “Seingatku sudah lama dr. Nishikino tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya karena sebuah hal yang bahkan suster-suster tidak tahu detailnya.” ia mengurutkan poinnya. “Dan baru seminggu yang lalu, dokter memanggilku perihal terapi untuk wanita itu—Umi.” 

Nico menghela nafas, “Siapa sebenarnya Umi? Kurasa aneh kalau hanya dengan satu pasien dan kita semua seakan berlari di tempat yang sama.” 

Opsir bersurai kecokelatan itu menelengkan kepala, “Atau jangan-jangan ia adalah karakter kunci dari kasus Muse?” 

Manik zamrud menurunkan diri sejenak, menutup mata. 

“Kalian mau dengar hipotesis si hebat Nico?” cengir melebar. 

x x x

Honoka melipat kedua tangannya di dada; setelah luka di tangan dan pipinya ditangani oleh dr. Minami, pembicaraan dengan dua agen Interpol itu dapat dimulai dan diatur sedemikian rupa. Nyaris sebagian besar cerita yang dilontarkan sebagai kesaksian mereka tidak aneh, namun juga sekejap tak terkesan nyata. 

Mereka awalnya terdiri dari tiga orang, mengungkap sindikat penyelundupan narkotika lewat badan kesehatan secara tak terlihat. Mereka bekerja sama dan mencoba menginfiltrasi, namun satu demi satu, bahkan hingga puluhan agen tumbang tanpa banyak basa-basi. Nishikino Ekoda masih besar dianggap perannya dalam pertunjukkan boneka tersebut.

“Anggota ketiga kami, Toudou Erena, telah tewas dalam sebuah bom di gedung 71.” Tsubasa mengimbuh. “Bersamanya kurang lebih dua puluh agen terbilang MIA atau _missing in action_ , karena ledakan menghabiskan jejak mayat mereka." 

Honoka tidak berkomentar, matanya hanya mengarah memberi anjuran untuk Rin menulis segala yang mereka beritakan, dan menyuruh Kotori yang menjadi pendengar untuk tidak merespon. 

“Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kami bisa memojokkan Nishikino Ekoda.” 

Mereka bekerja sama dan mencoba menginfiltrasi, namun satu demi satu, bahkan hingga puluhan agen tumbang tanpa banyak basa-basi. Nishikino Ekoda masih besar dianggap perannya dalam pertunjukkan boneka tersebut. 

Honoka menyipitkan mata. Kotori memainkan jemari tangannya perlahan. Rin memegang pena dengan gemetar. 

“Lalu soal ‘Umi’ yang kalian cari?” 

Tsubasa tertawa lepas. 

“Kalian _benar-benar_ tidak tahu tentang Sonoda Umi?” Anju menginterjeksi. “Walau kami belum memastikan apa ini benar-benar Umi yang kami cari ...” 

Tsubasa memberi senyum penuh makna, “Aku yakin kita selangkah lebih dekat menemukannya, Anju.” 

x x x

“Kau datang juga, aku sudah lama menunggumu.” 

Ruang kerja milik petinggi Muse itu absen dari cahaya selain layar monitor besar di belakangnya. Sementara, di ambang pintu seseorang dengan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam dan dasi hitam. Kedua tangannya terdiam di belakang sementara ia berjalan menuju bosnya dengan lagak hormat. 

“Targetmu berikutnya adalah ... seorang dokter.” 

Emas milik sang bawahan berjengit dibawah kendali biru langit sang atasan. 

“Aneh sekali,” ia berkomentar. “Aku akan membunuh seorang penyelamat jiwa?” 

Foto yang disodorkan menampilkan potongan yang cukup buram akan wanita muda bersurai merah dengan netra violet yang senja, beserta jas putih perlambang profesi tengah ia kenakan. Foto tersebut jelas menampilkan ciri tampak yang sudah bisa ia inderai dengan penuh. 

“Dari atas Gedung 71, jarak target adalah lima ratus meter menembus laut.” 

Sang bawahan hanya tersenyum. Jarak sependek itu bukanlah tantangan baginya ataupun _SAKO TRG-22_ miliknya.  _Sniper_ andalan Interpol yang dimiliki Muse memang tidak pernah banyak bertanya dalam melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

“Kau bisa melakukannya kan, Umi?”


	10. vena cava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan sang dokter bertaruh pada kemustahilan.

“Baik, bagaimana kalau kita meramal nasib sekarang?”

Nozomi mengeluarkan satu pak kartu tarot dari dalam tasnya, sementara Opsir Rin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan Nico yang tengah bicara kalap karena obrolannya terinterjeksi. Anehnya, Nozomi menuju kasur tempat Umi tengah duduk dengan rileks, Nico hanya mengerutkan dahi. 

“Umi-chan, sebelum operasimu besok, aku akan meramal nasibmu!” 

“Tunggu, Nozomi, kenapa dia—“ 

“Tenang saja, Nico-chan, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan.” 

Nozomi mengocok kartunya dengan seksama. Umi hanya menelengkan kepala dalam respon diamnya mereka bertiga yang semula bersenda gurau di rumah sang dokter tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik rumah. Suara kartu bergesekan tersebut terhenti dan Nozomi tampak mengambil satu kartu dari tumpukan. 

“—Sudah kuduga.” 

“Hei Nozomi, jelaskan arti kartu itu!” 

Sementara, Rin tengah disibukkan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk dari sang Inspektur. 

_Aku sudah menemukan identitas Umi. – Honoka_

Rin, dengan senyum simpulnya memberikan jawaban berupa: 

[ _Telat selangkah, Inspektur_. ] 

“Nozomi! Cepat beritahu aku arti kartu itu!” 

“Kau akan tahu pada saatnya, Nico-chan.” 

Umi berusaha meraba sekelilingnya, “A-ada apa dengan nasibku, suster?” 

Nozomi berdehem sebelum meneruskan, kartu berupa _Magician_ —Sang Penyihir—nomor satu dari dua puluh satu arcana utama yang terbalik ada di genggamannya, erat. “Kau sudah tahu, kan, dosamu sendiri?” 

x x x 

Keesokan harinya, pagi yang cerah di Sabtu penghujung bulan, Umi telah dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit Nishikino kembali dengan Nozomi ditempatkan sebagai suster jaga. Setelah hasil pemeriksaan umum keluar dan hasilnya baik, Umi akan segera di bawa menuju ruang operasi. Kotori-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas operasi tersebut, dan persiapan telah sempurna. 

Suara derap sepatu hak mengisi lorong, Suster Nozomi tengah sibuk dengan beberapa berkas di tangan ketika ia berpapasan dengan dokter pemilik surai merah dengan kopi hitam di tangannya. 

“dr. Nishikino.” 

Maki menghentikan langkahnya, mulutnya masih sibuk meniup uap dari cairan hitam tersebut. 

“Sebaiknya kau bertemu dengan Umi, dia ada di ruang 203.” Nozomi mengidekan. “Kau belum bertemu dengannya sejak kemarin, kan?” 

Yang lain dari tangkap mata pemilik manik zamrud itu adalah sorot violet yang tak biasa; jauh, akan tetapi lebih berbinar. Sekejap ia lupa bahwa sang dokter tidak kunjung pulang saat Nozomi telah menemani Umi untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. 

“dr. Nishikino—jangan biarkan ucapan Eri menghantuimu,” ujarnya lagi, tidak menunggu jawaban. “Ikuti saja hatimu, kau yang bilang itu padaku kemarin.” 

Terdapat jeda sebelum sang dokter membalikkan punggungnya ke hadapan suster, dengan nada yang cukup lengking dan sarkas ia menjawab; 

“... Aku tahu, kok.” 

x x x

Kamar 203 adalah kamar kelas III yang mengakomodasi 3 tempat tidur pasien rawat inap. Di sana hanya terdapat satu kartu nama, Sonoda Umi. Maki berusaha membuka pintu perlahan untuk tidak menimbulkan derit, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. 

Ia menemukan sosok yang sama, sosok yang biasa, tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan keadaan yang serba sama. 

Maki bersikeras tidak ada suara ia timbulkan, hingga ia sampai beberapa jengkal dari sang buta. Disentuhnya pipi sang pasien, tampak membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan yang entah terjadi kapan. 

“dr. Nishikino?” 

—Ah, tampak ia sudah mengingat betul sentuhan tangannya. 

“Umi, sudah beberapa kali aku bilang panggil aku Maki.” imbuhnya. 

Hening menjalar ke rusuk, namun tangan itu masih berada di pipi sang pasien, sementara sang pasien kini menoleh ke arah sumber mekanoreseptor. Maki masih ingat betapa iris emas itu menatapnya, walau tanpa nyawa, seakan ia bisa menembus segala rahasia yang disembunyikannya. 

“Umi, ada yang ingin kukatakan, boleh aku membisikkannya?” 

Umi mengangguk dalam responsi, tangan Maki tidak pergi, alih-alih mengalurkan nafas di daun telinga membisikkan satu-dua kalimat, mulut itu datang untuk bertamu. Bibir itu mengecup lembut bibir milik sang buta, tidak lama. 

“Setelah ini kau akan dapat melihatku,” serunya. “Tapi kita takkan bersama lagi ...” 

Umi menyentuh tangan yang tengah menulis garis di pipinya tersebut, merasakan tremor—gabungan lengkap luapan perasaan. 

“Maafkan aku, Umi, aku telah melakukan _dosa_.” ucap Maki, nadanya tergetar. “Aku ...” 

“Dokter ...!” ia mencengkeram tangan sang dokter. “Tidak, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan! Kau tidak melakukan apapun!” 

Sekilas di kepalanya, menari ingatan atas pertemuan mereka, juga kalimat-kalimat Eri yang melayang-layang, menggema, dan berusaha menariknya jauh.

 

.

.

.

 

“Semoga operasimu sukses.”

 

x x x 

“Ironi.” 

Tirai penutup tersingkap dari sebelah Umi, menampilkan sosok dengan surai pirang dan manik biru transparan. Di sana Umi masih terpaku ke arah ke mana sang dokter pergi, dan Ayase Eri kini datang dengan jas hitam melekat di atas kemeja abu-abunya. 

“... dan kurasa amnesia bodohmu itu sudah lama hilang, Agen Sonoda?” Eri menelengkan kepala. “Bagus sekali tata panggungmu barusan; aku terkesan.” 

Umi menatap ke arah pemilik suara. 

“Selangkah lagi dan penglihatanmu kembali, juga dengan tugasmu.” 

Dari saku celananya ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat berwarna perak, dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Umi yang berada di atas seprai. 

“Kau masih ingat tugasmu, kan?” 

Umi menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti. 

“ _хорошо_! [1]  Aku tidak perlu mengulang segalanya dari awal, hm?” Eri menepukkan tangannya. “Kalau begitu, kutunggu kau setelah misi selesai di kafe bawah tanah Akihabara., _до_ _свидания_. [2]” 

Sesaat pintu kamar tersebut tertutup, Umi memasukkan pisau lipat ke sisi belakang meja pasien. Tangannya kemudian mencari arah untuk membuka perban yang menutupi manik emasnya. 

Tidak, ia belum bisa melihat, segalanya gelap. 

Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang tergambar jelas. 

Targetnya adalah melukai Nishikino Maki untuk membuat Nishikino Ekoda bicara.

 

x x x

 _“Nozomi,”_ suara Nico tampak frustasi di seberang telepon. _“Kau serius membiarkan ini semua terjadi tanpa pengawasan polisi!?”_  

Sang suster bersurai ungu gelap itu mengeluarkan tawa renyah, “Maaf, aku tahu bahwa penembak jitu Interpol itu mangsa kalian ...” nadanya turun satu tangga. “Aku yakin segalanya akan baik-baik saja.” 

 _“Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan, sih?”_ sang detektif swasta menggeram. _“Dan kemarin kau bilang kalau selama ini Umi berbohong soal amnesianya?”_  

“Tidak seluruhnya adalah bohong, detektif.” Nozomi menarik kartu yang kemarin keluar dalam pembacaan nasibnya ke permukaan. “Ini bisa menjadi awal yang lama atau akhir yang baru, itu saja.” 

 _“Kalau tidak sesuai harapanmu?”_  

“Tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh Inspektur Honoka dan bawahannya berjaga.”

. 

[ Ya, ini adalah p e r t a r u h a n kecil; yang akan membuka segala tabir yang menjeda. ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Harasho -- oke semua di fandom LL tahu apa artinya xD  
> [2] do svida'nya -- sama dengan 'dadah', dalam bahasa Russia tentunya  
> [3] arti dari reversed Magician disadur dari [ http://teachmetarot.wordpress.com/part-iii-major-arcana/lesson-2/the-magician-i-upright/the-magician-i-reversed/ ]
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca dan stay tuned!


	11. atrium dextra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari itu adalah—

Musiknya adalah elegi. 

Musiknya adalah satire. 

Musinya adalah ironi. 

Nishikino Maki menekan tuts demi tuts berurutan, tetapi yang ia rasakan adalah hampa.

Musiknya adalah elegi. 

Musiknya adalah satire. 

Musiknya adalah ironi. 

Nishikino Maki memainkan _Spiegel im Spiegel_ milik Arvo Part dengan ketus dan taktis, walau tidak ada jeda di antara, tetapi perasaannya kasar dan tidak bertepi. 

Telinganya berdering, lengkingan suara Eri masih jelas terdengar di telinganya; seputar bahwa ayahnya menyembunyikan hasil autopsi seorang agen bernama Ayase Arisa karena keterlibatannya dalam kasus penyelundupan mariyuana, juga bahwa ayahnya memasang perangkap di Gedung 71 agar beberapa agen Interpol yang melacaknya mati, juga kenyataan bahwa ‘acara sosialita’ yang ia buka di waktu yang sama berisi investor yang bersedia membayar lebih untuk membeli mariyuana tersebut— 

Tidak, itu tidak surealistis, malah terlalu skeptis. 

Muse—Ayase Eri—pasti ada di sana untuk melenyapkan Nishikino Ekoda. 

Akan tetapi— 

_KRRINGG_

Sudah tiga hari ia mengambil hari libur, terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan sehingga menghambat kinerjanya. Sementara kini, telepon rumahnya berbunyi; kemungkinan besar karena ia tidak menghidupkan ponselnya semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. 

_“Halo? Ini dr. Minami.”_ imbuh suara _voicemail_. _“Operasi Umi sukses! Mungkin hari ini ia akan membuka matanya!”_

Manik violet itu beralih sejenak.  

Ia menggigit bibirnya. 

... apa yang harus ia lakukan? 

x x x

“Dalam beberapa hari kau dapat keluar dari rumah sakit,” Nozomi mencetuskan. “Yah, walau tentu saja itu atas persetujuan dr. Minami.” 

Manik cokelat keemasan itu bergulir sejenak, sang suster datang untuk melepas perban yang menutup matanya sempurna selama sekian jam, dan kini segalanya berbeda setelah lama dalam kegelapan. Cahaya begitu menyilaukan, warna begitu asing, ia hampir lupa apa nama warna. Suster beraksen Kansai yang begitu ia kenali suaranya kini berusaha menjelaskan apapun yang ia ketahui kepada dirinya. 

Maniknya melipir sejenak. 

“Kalau begitu, saya permisi.” Nozomi membungkukkan badan. “Semoga lekas sembuh, Umi-chan!” 

Sesaat pintunya menutup, Umi melepas pandangannya menuju arah jendela, dua kasur jauh jaraknya, tengah terbuka dan terpaan angin merayap masuk. Sedikit petal dari tepi bunga yang berasal dari pohon terdekat ikut menghampiri, disertai bias cahaya dan bayangan. 

Manik itu menatap kedua tangannya, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mencari cermin di dalam kamar mandi. 

(Ia adalah Umi. Umi yang sama. Sonoda Umi seorang Agen Interpol yang terkenal sebagai _sniper_.) 

Sungguh, sudah lama ia tidak melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri. 

[ _“Ironi.”_ ] 

Dengan lelah ia menarik nafas, seraya tangannya menggapai senjata yang ditaruhnya dalam saku. 

Senjata telah ada; yang tersisa hanya mencari target.— 

x x x 

Maki memutuskan untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit Nishikino tengah malam, ia hendak mengecek beberapa data pasien dan bertujuan lembur di kantornya hingga keesokan harinya. Sesaat dirinya memencet tombol lift, tangannya terhenti untuk menuju ke lantai dua. 

Umi.—ia harus mengucapkan sesuatu pada Umi. 

Walau, terbesit banyak hal di hatinya yang tidak mengenakkan. 

_“Ikuti saja hatimu, kau yang bilang itu padaku kemarin.”_  

Mengetuk kamar 203 dengan perlahan, dirinya tidak berharap banyak di sana— 

Kamar tersebut minim cahaya, hanya jendela terbuka menampakkan gelam bulan purnama penuh memberi penglihatan pada ruangan. Manik ungunya melirik ke arah ruangan, 

Tidak ada seorang pun, tidak juga Umi.— 

_CKLEK_

Maki merasakan pintu di belakangnya mendadak terkunci, namun ia tidak menoleh. Sekejap saat ia menelan ludah, dorongan datang, mengunci kedua tangannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Pandangannya berputar, dirinya terhempas ke lantai, kini sang penyerang tengah menahan beratnya dengan duduk di atasnya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah kilat pisau perak sebelum iris hazel yang memandangnya tajam. 

Nafasnya tercekat. 

Namun, Maki menatapnya dengan penuh, tidak lari. 

“Umi,” Maki bersuara. “Tidak, Sonoda Umi, Agen Interpol, benar?” 

Umi tidak lantas tukar bicara, tangannya terfokus menahan tubuh Maki juga mengarahkan pisau menuju rongga toraks maupun area servikal di areal arteri leher. Diamnya sang pasien menyatakan kebenaran yang baru saja ia lontarkan, tampaknya. Ia adalah agen yang ditugaskan oleh Interpol untuk ‘menarik’ kebenaran dari sang Nishikino Ekoda. 

.  


_“Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu dokter,” ucap Nozomi, nadanya semakin menekan. “Dengan kebenaran itu, apakah kau akan melihat segalanya sama, seperti rasamu pada gadis itu?”_

_Nafasnya sejenak tidak beraturan, debar jantungnya mulai acak-acakan, adrenalin seperti memenuhi otaknya dengan keinginan menjawab ‘tidak’ dan melenggang pergi,_

_(Dalam hatinya, akan tetapi, ada satu titik kemungkaran.)_

_“Jujur saja aku ... tidak tahu apakah aku melangkah dengan benar atau tidak.” Maki menatap kakinya. “Tapi—bila hati ini salah, semoga Umi membenarkanku.”_

.

Pisau itu begitu tajam, selurus dengan pandangan sang penyerang yang membisu melihat sang target. Pisau itu masih menggantung di udara, walau telah menemukan sasaran dan membekukan segalanya dalam sepersekian detik. 

Umi membisu. 

Pisau itu begitu tajam, selurus dengan pandangan sang penyerang yang membisu melihat sang target. Pisau itu masih menggantung di udara, walau telah menemukan sasaran dan membekukan segalanya dalam sepersekian detik. 

Tangan itu merayap menuju ke arah pipi sang penyerang, mengelusnya lembut, seakan segalanya tidak pernah terjadi. 

“Aku tetap menyayangimu Umi, apapun yang kaulakukan ...” ucapnya. “Bunuh aku, Umi; lepaskan dirimu dari ikatan ini.” 

Nadanya seperti memohon, lagi tangis keluar dari gelas violet, tumpah ruah, refleksinya bagaikan serpihan kaca terbiaskan oleh cahaya rembulan. Lagi, senyum sang dokter ada di sana. Segalanya laksana metafora, eufoni, satire— 

[ Ia tidak ingin Umi terkekang karena keberadaannya. Ia tidak ingin Umi terbebani. Ia tidak ingin Umi — ] 

“Bunuh aku.” 

Pisau itupun turun— 

—dan hal berikutnya yang diinderai sang dokter adalah kegelapan. 

[ Apa ia telah mati, sekarang? ]

.

.

.

_Ia sudah tidak perduli akan hari-hari itu, hari yang entah hanyalah satu rangkaian dari drama kecil atau kebenaran pahit; perasaannya masih sama, ia tidak akan pergi **kemanapun**_ **.** _Nishikino Maki akan tetap mencintainya—_

_Aku menyukaimu,_   
_Tak ada kata,_   
_Tak ada nada,_   
_Iris cokelat keemasanmu_   
_begitu membuatku larut_   
  
_Buat aku terbuai bersamamu_   
_Dalam nada yang terlanjur tiada_   
_Aku tidak ingin kau terluka_

_Aku ingin selalu melindungimu_   
_Bodoh, bukan?_   
_Dikala akulah yang ingin kau lukai._

_Sejak awal aku sudah tahu_   
_bahwa rasa ini takkan bertepi, takkan berlabuh_   
_lagi dengan harap aku beradu_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Yap, tenang saja, ini belum berakhir xD  
> Terimakasih sudah membaca!


	12. katup trikuspidalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonoda Umi -- kemana gerangan ia?

Nafasnya tak beraturan sejenak ia melempar pisau itu jauh dari dirinya. Antara tarikan dan buangan terasa tak berjarak, peluh mengalir deras dari pelipisnya seraya getar di tubuhnya berangsur berkurang. 

Ia mengambil satu tarikan nafas lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menatap kembali sosok yang sedaritadi ia tahan di sana. 

Nishikino Maki. 

Dengan pukulan keras di sisi leher dan perut, ia berhasil memingsankan sang dokter tanpa menimbulkan sedikitpun luka fatal. 

Keringat masih mengalir dari pelipisnya. 

[ Apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin lakukan? ] 

Dirinya kini berdiri, membawa sang dokter dalam genggamannya, dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur pasien miliknya. 

“Dokter—tidak—Maki ...” panggilnya pelan, jemarinya menyingkirkan sedikit demi sedikit surai yang menutupi manik yang tertutup rapat. “Maafkan aku.” 

Ia tidak pernah memanggil sang dokter dengan nama depannya, dikarenakan ia _takut_ perasaannya sendiri yang meluap. Ia _takut_ bahwa ia akan lupa dirinya telah menggores sang dokter dengan luka. Ia _takut_ ia akan jatuh lebih dalam kepada pemilik surai merah tersebut. 

Umi terus menatapnya, seakan tak ingin pergi dari sana. Menyimpan terus wajahnya yang damai di dalam memorinya selama yang ia bisa. 

“Andai saja ... segalanya tidak seperti ini,” ia merajuk. “Andai saja ... segalanya lebih _normal_.” 

Jemarinya mengusap sisa air mata yang tertinggal beberapa saat yang lalu. Sejenak ia mendekat untuk mengecup pelupuk mata dan pintu kelenjar lakrima bergantian. Sementara, di dalam kepalanya segala perandaian mencuat satu-persatu menjadi sebuah guratan manis lagi pahit. Saat mereka pertama bertemu karena Maki menyelamatkan nyawanya, saat ingatannya sempat hilang lagi perlahan dengan tanpa diundang ingatan tersebut kembali, Maki yang begitu hangat menemaninya, Maki yang begitu tegas di sampingnya menjadi cahaya dan arahnya, Maki yang— 

_Profesionalisme—  
Umi, kau di sini bukan untuk bermain atau bercinta._

“Maki.” 

Di dalam nurani, nama tersebut yang senantiasa ia panggil. 

[Akan tetapi, ia telah _jatuh_.] 

“Maki, aku—“ 

Bibir itu bertemu dalam ciuman satu arah; manis, pahit, pedih, dingin, hangat—segalanya bercampur aduk. Ia mereguk segalanya dari sana; segalanya. Memang sedari yang lalu sang dokter berusaha melukiskan perasaannya kepada sang pasien, lagi ia tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya seorang bodoh yang tak bisa melupakan jeda antara pekerjaan dan permainan.

Ia mencintai Nishikino Maki lebih dari apapun. Ia bersedia melakukan apapun demi dokter bersurai merah menyala tersebut, melayangkan dan meluruskan pandangan dengan netra violet yang senantiasa membuatnya luluh, atau mengecup bibir sebanyak tarikan nafas volume totalnya, atau bahkan membuainya dalam sentuhan penuh --

.

.

.

 

“Selamat tinggal, Maki,” nafasnya mendera sejenak. “Aku mencintaimu.” 

[ Satu cumbu mengakhiri. Dan pintu ruang 203 tertutup, menyisakan hampa dan antara. ]

 

[ ... ]


	13. ventrikel dextra

Bar di bawah tanah Akihabara adalah wahana yang mahal sekaligus tempat berkumpulnya pemain Poker dan Mahjong. Di sana, satu wanita yang tengah memesan Vodka untuk gelas kesekian kalinya, tengah meratapi wilayah yang mengosong seiring waktu. Nyaris hanya dirinya yang tersisa untuk menikmati prahara malam. 

Terkadang, ia ke sana hanya sekadar memesan _cocktail_ spesial yang dibuat dengan Vodka, seperti _Sex on The Beach_ atau _Screwdriver_ seraya matanya mengalir memikirkan kasus demi kasus yang akan ia lakukan, atau menanggapi ajakan sang Master untuk bermain satu atau dua Poker, beserta _Bloody Mary_ khas yang dibuat dengan Vodka merek impor Russia sebagai imbalan.

Di situ pula ia bertemu denga banyak klien—entah pengacara lawan maupun rekan sejawat Interpol.

Satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya segera sebelum—

“Eri,”

Pemilik manik biru langit itu menoleh. Tampak di sana Agen yang bekerja di bawahnya telah datang sesuai dengan perjanjian.

“Oh, akhirnya kau datang, Umi.” imbuhnya. “Sudah kau laksanakan?”

Umi mengangguk, tatapannya lurus. Eri tidak pernah menemukan kebohongan seusai Umi melaksanakan tugasnya, akan tetapi ia merasakan sedikit kekosongan pada sorot mata itu. Sementara Umi duduk di seberang mejanya, Eri membuka pesan yang masuk.

Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa kecil. Umi menelengkan kepala karenanya.

“ _хорошо_! Sungguh luar biasa—” ketawanya lebar, ia tampak terpingkal-pingkal, menuai tarikan alis sang bawahan. Seketika tawanya memudar dan raut wajahnya kembali fokus. “Maaf, Umi, awalnya aku mengajakmu kemari untuk membicarakan langkah Muse selanjutnya, tapi—“

Eri berdiri dari kursinya di saat yang sama seseorang datang dari belakang meja Umi mengarahkan laras pendek. Manik biru berhadapan dengan tajamnya biru pudar milik polisi bersurai jingga. Eri memberi isyarat pada Umi untuk tidak bergerak sedikitpun, seketika di sana orang bertambah; dua polisi mengarahkan pistol dari dua sisi berbeda yang turut berseragam dan dua agen Interpol.

“Terima kasih atas kooperasinya, Inspektur Kousaka.” Kira Tsubasa berbicara. “Ayase Eri, kami menangkapmu atas tuduhan pelanggaran kode etik Interpol.”

Sesaat kedua tangan itu naik tanda menyerah, ponsel yang dipegang bersamanya jatuh.

 

_‘Skak mat, Erichi._

_– Toujou Nozomi.’_

 

[ ... ]


	14. arteri pulmonalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segalanya tak lebih dari kecap manis bernama mimpi.

Mimpi itu adalah mimpi bahagia.

Di mana mereka berdua duduk bersisian, piano di depan mereka dan jemari mereka bersilangan membentuk untaian melodi.

Mereka berdua akan menyenandungkan lagu bersama, hingga lupa waktu, dan tertawa lepas.

Mereka akan menukar tatap dengan penuh senang.

Suatu saat Maki akan mengajak Umi untuk berjalan bersama, bersisian, berpegangan tangan yang erat seakan hari esok tidak ada bagi mereka. Maki tak akan berhenti tersenyum dalam refleksi cokelat keemasan milik Umi, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sang dokter akan menariknya untuk datang ke pantai, tempat terindah yang sangat ia sukai untuk membuang sepi dan haru biru, di sana, di malam yang sama, tangannya akan menunjukkan pada Umi langit bertabur bintang. Sejurus kemudian, Maki akan mengambil beberapa foto tentang mereka dan hanya mereka. Kilau laut, percik konstelasi, juga wajah Umi seutuhnya. Surai biru itu pasti akan terlukis indah di bawah malam dengan megah, sementara ia tak akan menghabiskan detik untuk terus memandang dan memujanya.

 

.

.

.

 

Ia membuka matanya, di atas adalah langit-langit rumah sakit yang begitu ia kenali, juga terlihat kantung cairan ada di atas sana, bening, bertuliskan Ecosol NaCl [1]. Pandangannya memburam sejenak, yang dapat dilihat selanjutnya adalah Suster Nozomi tampak tengah memasang infus ke tangannya. Maki mencoba untuk bangun dari posisinya namun terhenti ketika nyeri di regia kuadran kanan atas abdomen [2] menghentikan pergerakannya. Memar, sepertinya.

“dr. Nishikino, jangan bergerak dulu.” sang suster menginstruksikan dengan sedikit nada paksa. “Kau perlu tidur hingga infus ini habis, itu anjuran dokter jaga.”

“Sudah berapa lama aku—“

“Sekitar dua belas jam, dokter.” Nozomi menurunkan tangan sang dokter selepas memasang infus.

Dua belas jam, itu sangat menjelaskan kenapa ruangan tak lagi menyalakan lampu dan cahaya matahari menyengat masuk.

Sejenak, satu hal terbesit di ingatannya—tentang wanita bersurai biru.

“U-Umi, dimana Umi?”

Ekspresi sang suster menurun satu oktaf.

“Umi-chan, ia tidak ada ...” jawab Nozomi parau. “Saat aku tengah memberikan obat di kamar 204, aku lihat pintu kamar terbuka dan hanya ada dokter terkulai di sana.”

Suaranya mengering.

Tidak, ia sudah jelas memprediksikan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi—bukan saatnya ia menjadi terlalu emosional. Disibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, sementara sakit ia tahan seraya kakinya berangsur turun dari kasur.

“Dokter, sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh pergi dari si—“

“... Tolong panggilkan dr. Ekoda.”

Manik zamrud itu melebar sejenak,

“Sudah cepat, panggilkan saja dia.” Maki mengeraskan suara. “Aku perlu bicara; aku tidak mau berlagak buta lagi.”

[ ... ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ecosol NaCl salah satu merek untuk infus  
> [2] regia kuadran kanan abdomen, salah satu dari empat kuadran perut. Mungkin kalau belum jelas bisa dicari sendiri di gugel :]


	15. pulmonum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehabisan kata-kata dan segalanya menjadi mati bagi sang dokter.

Kakinya bersilang di atas meja sementara surat kabar ia buka dengan selebar-lebarnya tangan, _headline_ hari itu sangat cerah, kelewat berkilau hingga nyaris ia tak kuasa menahan cengiran lebar miliknya. Senyumnya terus terkembang seketika tulisan bercetak tebal: _‘NISHIKINO EKODA MENYERAHKAN DIRI: KASUS PENYELUNDUPAN MARIYUANA TERUNGKAP!’_ dibacanya dalam hati. Ingin rasanya tertawa, juga menangis di saat yang sama; kasus yang mengekangnya terkatung kini telah selesai. 

“Nico-chan, kalau kau mau malas-malasan lebih baik bantu aku membersihkan mejaku!” Toujou Nozomi berseru. “Kau menumpuk seluruh barang pribadimu disini!”

“N— _Nico-Nico nii_! Nico tidak mendengar apa—" 

“Kau mau ku _hukum_ ya, aku ini pengacara lho~” kedua tangan Nozomi mencengkeram tepi koran yang digunakan Nico untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. “Kau sudah siap kan, de-tek-tif?” 

Suara air teh dituang dalam cangkir-cangkir dapat terdengar sejenak mereka berdua mulai berlarian dan menambah berantakan suasana kantor, dua polisi menatap mereka berdua disertai tawa kering. 

“Kalian berdua, sudah, sudah. Hari ini akan ada pesta perayaan kita, kan?” Koizumi Hanayo menurunkan teko teh porselen itu di meja, sementara Hoshizora Rin tengah membawakan kue-kue yang disusun dalam rak _pastry_. Beberapa merupakan _ricecake_ spesial buatan sang penyedia makanan. 

Nico—setelah menyerah tanpa syarat kepada sang pengacara—pun menghentikan aksi mereka dan turut duduk di meja tamu. Ya, hari ini mereka mengadakan pesta kecil seusainya kasus Muse. Hari ini tepat tiga bulan semenjak Ayase Eri ditangkap dan dikembalikan ke Interpol, pengakuan Nishikino Ekoda, juga hasil di mana Nozomi melakukan ujian ulang untuk mendapatkan lencana pengacaranya kembali. Usaha Kousaka Honoka yang turut menonjol membuatnya mendapatkan promosi, begitu juga untuk kedua bawahannya tersebut. 

“Benar sekali, _nya!_ Sebentar lagi Inspektur akan datang dengan—erm—kekasihnya, _nya_.” 

“Tch, Kousaka itu, sudah naik pangkat dengan mudahnya dia dapat pacar, hmph!” gerutu Nico seraya mengambil _macaron_ dari rak bawah. “Omong-omong kalian juga naik pangkat, kan?” 

Rin dan Hanayo mengangguk bersamaan. Nico makin menggerutu. Nozomi mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya. 

“Tapi ... kenapa dr. Ekoda menyerahkan diri?” imbuh Hanayo tiba-tiba. “Kasus ini sungguh aneh, dan kita hanya berhasil menangkap anggota Muse yang menyalahi aturan, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, lalu tiga bulan berlalu dan— _voila_.” 

Pengacara Nozomi berdiri dari duduknya, diraihnya saku jas hitamnya untuk mengeluarkan satu pak kartu tarot miliknya.

“Bagaimana kalau kuceritakan sesuatu hal menarik?” 

x x x 

“Kau belum menceritakan aku semuanya, dr. Nishikino!” sergah sang Inspektur cepat seusai mendengar dokter bedah syaraf itu menjeda, agak terlalu lama. 

“Aku sibuk, Inspektur; aku adalah direktur rumah sakit ini sekarang,” tukas sang pemilik surai merah tersebut. 

“Maki, hei, jelaskan dulu bagaimana kau bisa memaksa dr. Ekoda—“ 

“Sudah cukup, Honoka.” 

Inspektur bersurai jingga itu hendak menginterjeksi sebelum debam buku-buku tebal sengaja Maki benturkan ke haribaan meja. Maki kembali duduk di kursi bersandar miliknya sebelum melihat kembali ke arah Honoka yang sedaritadi berdiri di seberangnya, bak bawahan melapor kepada atasan. 

“Bagaimana dengan Eri? Sudah waktunya kau yang bercerita sekarang.” 

Honoka mengeluarkan nafas penuh kekalahan, “Eri—entah, sejak aku dan Tsubasa membawanya kembali ke markas Interpol, aku belum dapat kabar lain.” 

Maki membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat bersegel lekat seukuran HVS ke permukaan, menyerahkannya kepada sang Inspektur. 

“Berikan itu padanya, itu hasil autopsi Arisa.” Maki menjelaskan. “Ia ingin melihatnya, dan aku sudah meminta izin untuk mengopinya.” 

Honoka menerima pesan dengan benar, sejurus kemudian ia mengepit amplop di sisi kanan. 

“Kemudian soal ...” 

“—Umi?” manik violet itu mendera sejenak. “Aku sama sekali tidak dengar apapun soal Umi.” 

Reaksi sang dokter memudar sempurna, nyaris pucat pasi. Tangan kanannya pun dibawa untuk menutupi mulutnya, menahan desis kekecewaannya yang jelas tergambar dari sinar mata dan gestur. Honoka memaksakan tarik senyum untuk mencairkan suasana penat. 

“Mungkin dia bernasib sama dengan Eri, lagipula ... ia bekerja untuk Eri.” suaranya bergetar. “Ah—maaf, tidak sepantasnya aku berlaku emosional begini, hm?” 

.

.

.

“Jadi begitu, hm~?” Rin memutar cangkirnya. “Maki cukup cepat bertindak juga ..." 

“Selama ini ia bohong akan ketidaktahuannya dengan kasus dr. Ekoda?” Hanayo tengah memakan seperempat wafel yang penuh dengan sirup mapelnya seraya berpikir. “Sulit sekali mencari kebenaran.” 

Nozomi merapikan kartunya yang tadi ia sebar seraya bercerita. 

.

.

. 

Suara dering ponsel yang cukup monoton berbunyi dari kantung jaket sang Inspektur. Maki menaikkan seringainya satu senti melihat sinar lain di mata Honoka. 

“Apa itu dr. Minami?” rona merah meruap di wajah pemilik surai oranye tersebut. “Santai saja Inspektur, aku sudah tahu bagaimana caramu menembak—“ 

“Ya, ya, hentikan itu, _Maki_.” dengusnya. Ia memroses untuk mengetik pesan sebelum memasukkan ponselnya kembali. “Kau serius tidak ingin ikut hari ini? Kami merayakan kenaikan pangkat dan kembalinya Nozomi ke dunia peradilan.” 

Sang surai merah menggeleng, jemarinya ia taruh di batang hidungnya seraya nafas panjang ia torehkan. “Lain kali, aku sibuk.” 

“—Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya permisi, dokter.” 

Sejurus dengan perginya sang Inspektur, manik violetnya berdilatasi sejenak, dibawa dirinya untuk menepi ke dinding kaca yang terletak di belakang kantornya tersebut. Wajahnya ia tutup dengan tangan kanannya, urai nafas terus ia tarik ulur dengan malas. 

Ia berjalan menuju pintu utama untuk menguncinya dari dalam, kemudian ia mematikan lampu ruangan, memberi impresi bahwa tidak ada orang di sana. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan ke sofa tamu yang berada di ruang tengah, sesaat ia melonggarkan kemejanya. 

Lelah.

Menjadi direktur menggantikan ayahnya terlalu melelahkan. 

Memang nama rumah sakit itu selamat karena ayahnya menyerahkan diri atas nama pribadi, namun menghindari reporter yang masuk, dan segala tetek bengek perumahsakitan disertai tugasnya sebagai dokter bedah syaraf membuatnya harus membuka otak 24/7. 

Untungnya, Honoka mau membantunya menjaga keamanan rumah sakit pasca kejadian tersebut, lambat laun berita-berita yang santer beredar menipis diiringi sirkulasi informasi yang makin meluas dan terbaharui. 

Tetapi, satu nama itu tidak kunjung diketemukannya, dimanapun, bahkan dengan Nozomi dan Nico membantu mencarinya. Wanita bersurai biru itu sekejap hilang setelah diberikan ke tangan Interpol, tidak ada jejak apapun yang dapat dibocorkan ke khalayak luar. 

“—Umi,” panggilnya lirih pada langit senja yang merayap di lingkaran sore. “Umi ...” 

Ia ... 

merindukan saat-saat _palsu_ itu. 

saat dimana segalanya adalah sesederhana mencari penglihatan di dalam kegelapan 

ia tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang dirasakan wanita itu pada dirinya 

yang seakan merengguk nikmat tapi tak berujung balas 

akankah sosok yang penuh transparansi angan itu 

dapat direngkuhnya lagi? 

dapat dikecup dan disentuh kembali? 

atau segalanya hanya mimpi yang semu 

dan takkan kembali?

[ ... ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berikutnya adalah epilog! Apakah Umi akan kembali atau-- 8D  
> Silahkan ditunggu chapter berikutnya!


	16. vena pulmonalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apa yang menanti sang dokter?

Pintu diketuk dua kali dan mengayun terbuka seiring Nozomi menyahut tidak dikunci. Honoka dan Kotori muncul dari balik pintu dengan plastik penuh—tampak seperti minuman dan makanan ringan—memasuki ruangan dan disambut segera oleh Rin.

"Kalian lama sekali,  _pasangan baru_."

"Detektif, tolong kau jangan begitu juga," ujar Honoka, nadanya sedikit tegas. "Aku menemui dr. Nishikino barusan."

"... Dan dia tidak kemari?" Nozomi meluruskan, dijawab pasti oleh sang Inspektur dengan gelengan. "Hmph, seperti biasa dia terlalu banyak bekerja."

.

.

.

"Oh ya, mana dia, Nozomi?" Nico merenggangkan badannya. "Atau ia malah tersesat?"

Rin dan Hanayo saling bertatapan penuh tanya sementara Nozomi mengeluarkan senyum simpul.

"Kalian punya anggota baru?" Rin menaikkan alis. "Kupikir kalian tidak mau menerima orang lain di kantor ini ...?"

"Aku bahkan sudah memesan meja untuknya!" seru Nico menunjukkan posisi meja di sisi selatan kantor tersebut, membuat ruangan itu dilingkupi huruf U berupa meja.

.

.

.

Tak lama, suara pintu diketuk kembali dapat terdengar.

"Ah, kurasa itu dia, Nico-chan, prosekutor baru kita."

* * *

Waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul dua di siang hari.

Butuh beberapa bulan bagi Maki untuk 'dikeluarkan' dari ruangan penat kantornya oleh suara berbagai macam orang, terutama oleh mantan suster Toujou Nozomi untuk beristirahat dengan mengambil libur. Sang dokter kerap kali berkilah ia tidak butuh istirahat atau apapun itu, akan tetapi sang pengacara mampu menangkap kebohongannya dan membuatnya mengambil istirahat dua hari dari kursi direktur rumah sakit.

Ia hanya malas diceramahi oleh Nozomi, ataupun Rin dan Hanayo seputar jam kerjanya yang ekstrim dan perawakannya yang bagai makhluk setengah hidup terkadang, terutama dengan kantung mata yang semakin tampak di waktu-waktu tertentu.

[ "Siapa yang akan menggantikanmu kalau kau benar-benar tumbang, dokter?" ]

Seruan mantan suster terapis itu terus terngiang di telinganya, di kala ia menjejakkan kaki menuju  _vacation house_  yang merupakan latar tempatnya bermain muka sebagai pengganti sang ayah saat mantan direktur itu bergelut dengan dunia psikotropik. Ia memilih untuk berlibur seorang diri—walau memang antara Rin dan Hanayo menawarkan diri untuk menjadi  _bodyguard_  penjamin keselamatan dan ketentraman sang direktur—semata untuk menikmati kembali tempat tersebut melalui perspektif dirinya.

Rumah itu besar, dua lantai dengan ruang tengah yang luas beserta langit-langit tinggi. Di sana bahkan ada piano berwarna putih hadiah dari mendiang ibunya ketika ia masih kecil, juga butir demi butir foto penuh dengan kenangan manis seorang gadis polos yang pernah ingin meneruskan mimpi di jalan tegap pianis rupawan.

Adapula lukisan-lukisan panorama alam berukuran sedang hingga besar melingkupi lorong-lorong menuju kamar-kamar tamu.

Langit.

Ia sudah lama tidak menginderai nafas malam, karena malam dan siang sudah tidak terasa di dalam kantornya yang luas lagi sempit.

Laut.

Ia sudah lama tidak melihat panorama langit malam di pantai dekat sana, menerka-nerka rasi bintang mana sang gemerlap berasal.

...

Laut.

Pantai hanya berjarak lima menit perjalanan kaki dari sana.

Di laut yang sama pula, itulah tempat ia menemukan keberadaan seorang wanita yang kehadirannya tak pernah ia lupa seberapa hangatnya.

( Walau, tidak ada harapan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. )

x x x

Senja, dan tapak kakinya masih menempel di haribaan pasir putih yang ia jejaki sejak tadi, menyusur, seakan tidak punya arah. Biasanya ia akan memainkan pianonya, tetapi untuk hari itu, keinginannya buyar samasekali. Pernah ia berpikir sesekali untuk menaruh piano di pantai dan bermain di tengah tabur bintang, kilau bulan dan desir laut, akan tetapi tentu saja hal tersebut sulit hingga tidak mungkin.

Perlahan matahari terbenam di area, menyisakan sayup jingga mewarnai segala yang semula biru dan membutakan.

Nishikino Maki mendera.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia memilih tempat ini untuk pergi? Apa karena ini adalah awal di antara semua mula yang mengawali?

.

.

.

_"_ _Dokter ...?" Umi dengan refleks memegang kedua tangan tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa kau keluar...? Kau tidak—"_

_"_ _Umi, tenang, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Maki menginterjeksi. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"_

_"_ _Aku mencoba berkeliling dengan bantuan Suster Nozomi dan aku—" Umi menelan ludah. "Aku ada disini, duduk di depan piano milikmu ..."_

_Maki membuka kaver penutup piano untuk menampilkan tuts hitam dan putih yang berdampingan membentuk harmoni._

_"_ _Kau ingin mencoba memainkannya?"_

_Sang dokter menekan satu tuts._

_"_ _Bolehkah...?"_

_Maki mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku akan mengajarimu."_

_._

_._

_._

Tangisnya keluar, lagi.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membendung perasaannya sendiri, walaupun bulan demi bulan telah berlalu.

Ia sudah tahu sejak awal,  _ia sudah tahu,_  ia sudah—ia—

Dera nafas itu selalu memanggil.

.

.

.

_"_ _Aku tetap menyayangimu Umi, apapun yang kaulakukan ..." ucapnya. "Bunuh aku, Umi; lepaskan dirimu dari ikatan ini."_

.

.

.

_"_ _Umi, ada yang ingin kukatakan, boleh aku membisikkannya?"_

_Umi mengangguk dalam responsi, tangan Maki tidak pergi, alih-alih mengalurkan nafas di daun telinga membisikkan satu-dua kalimat, mulut itu datang untuk bertamu. Bibir itu mengecup lembut bibir milik sang buta, tidak lama._

_"_ _Setelah ini kau akan dapat melihatku," serunya. "Tapi kita takkan bersama lagi ..."_

{ . }

Saputangan putih, lembayung senja.

Sebuah saputangan putih tengah menyeka wajahnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Saputangan putih, lembayung senja.

Satu tangan lain berusaha merangkulnya, menahan lutut dan tubuhnya yang bergetar agar tidak jatuh percuma ke gundukan pasir putih di bawahnya.

—Tunggu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Maki?"

Siapa—.

Tidak.

Itu adalah fatamorgana, bukan?

Ia sudah memasuki tahap lain; tahap berhalusinasi karena terlalu berat berpikir.

Atau itu semua adalah mimpi?

Mimpi terlalu indah yang selalu ia dambakan?

Manik kuning kecokelatan yang kini bercahaya, surai biru yang menggelap seraya intensitas jingga berkurang dari langit yang tegar—

"U ... mi ...?"

Ungu bertemu dengan cokelat, tatapannya sekejap canggung.

Maki melepaskan diri dari dekapan tersebut, menghapus air matanya sendiri, perasannya campur aduk.

"Ini nyata. Aku bukan fabrikasi memorimu." ucapnya, berusaha meyakinkan.

Nafasnya tercekat, ia tidak tahu ingin lagi berkata apa atau bagaimana.

"Kenapa?" tenggorokannya mengering. "Bukannya kau—"

"Dokter." kedua tangan itu menggapai kedua pipinya, seakan mengarahkan pandangan ungu yang tengah tersesat itu ke hadapan cokelat keemasannya. "Ini aku, Sonoda Umi, dan aku melihatmu, Nishikino Maki."

Ingatan itu seakan terlarut dalam pikirannya.

Kenangan di mana sang pasien terus mencari-cari tempat untuk berpegang, di mana mereka menatap tetapi tidak berkontak, sesaat sentuhan rasanya lebih indah dibanding sedu-sedah manis—

Sentuhan itu nyata; sentuhan itu mengakar di indera perabanya.

Ia tahu itu Umi.

Ia tahu bahwa itu –

"Hentikan tangismu," ucapnya lirih. "Maaf aku ..."

Direngkuhnya tubuh itu dengan kasar, seakan ingin membuat mereka berdua jatuh di atas alas pasir, sementara senja semakin menepi dan hilang—

x x x

Mereka berdua terus berpegangan tangan, sama sekali tidak bertukar bicara. Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir pantai, membiarkan ombak menyapu kaki mereka dan terus mengejar. Sementara, langit menunjukkan sosoknya yang gelap, tabur bintang mulai menampilkan pendar mereka sekejap tirai yang dinamakan malam mulai menjelang.

Dera ombak kembali memecah, mengisi keheningan mereka dengan desir.

"Maaf ..." sebut sang pemilik surai biru itu lagi. "Maaf atas segalanya yang pernah terjadi, dokter. A-aku tahu kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku, tapi—"

"Cukup, Umi."

Cengkeraman di jari-jemari itu mengeras.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf; aku sudah memaafkanmu, apapun itu." Maki membalas, manik violetnya terlihat cukup merah karena air mata. "Ku-kupikir kau takkan—kembali ... kupikir kau akan— _hilang,_ begitu saja."

Air mata lagi-lagi hendak keluar dari sana. Jemari Umi kembali menemukan arah untuk menghapusnya.

"Maki. Lihat aku. Ini aku. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi." tegasnya. Kedua tangan itu meraih jemari Maki yang membenamkan diri, tepat di hadapan mereka. "Aku mencintaimu, dokter Nishikino Maki, semenjak saat kita bersama."

"Tapi ... Umi," Maki memalingkan wajah. "Bukankah kau ingin ... membunuhku?"

Umi menarik nafas dengan tenang, senyumnya terkembang.

"Karena aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perilaku Eri, sebenarnya lencana Interpol-ku hanya di sita sementara ..." ia menghela nafas. "Tetapi aku memilih keluar, dan pensiun dari dunia menembak—aku tidak ingin merasa  _kosong_  karena banyak membunuh."

Ungu itu menerawang, cokelat keemasan menatapnya tegas.

"Dan saat ini targetku yang terakhir tetap adalah kau," Umi mendekatkan punggung tangan Maki dan mengecupnya. "Nishikino Maki; aku kembali untuk memilikimu."

Rona merah meruap meliputi wajahnya yang pucat dan kelelahan, keadaan itu masih sulit ia percayai. Umi membawa sang dokter kembali dalam peluknya, membelai lembut surai merah tersebut seraya membagikan kehangatan.

[ Pertemuan dinaungi oleh langit penuh bintang yang ia sukai,

Di pinggir laut yang ia dambakan,

Ia berharap  _ini_ bukan mimpi. ]

x x x

Pagi menjelang, Nishikino Maki terbangun untuk menemukan dirinya terlelap di atas sofa dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Sejenak pusing menyengat kepalanya, ia tidak ingat atas kejadian semalam. Dirinya terdisorientasi sejenak sebelum mendengar dentingan suara piano di ruang tengah yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Gerakan di tuts yang asal, tersirat jelas orang yang ada di sana tidak bisa memegang piano.

"Selamat pagi, Umi."

Sosok yang tengah sibuk di belakang piano putih milik Maki itu tersentak. Maki tak kuasa mengeluarkan kekeh kecil melihat sikap Umi di sana. Umi pun mundur beberapa langkah dari kursi yang tersedia sesaat Maki menghampirinya.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin memainkannya bersamaku lagi?"

Sang dokter memegang bahu sang mantan agen.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja," Maki mengangguk, semburat merah sedikit terlihat. "Dengan senang hati aku akan bermain bersamamu."

* * *

 

[  **fin.**  ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKHIRNYA! xD
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua pembaca yang telah mampir dan menikmati kisah ini hingga akhir, sampai jumpa di (mungkin) kapal kertas UmiMaki selanjutnya! o/
> 
> (metalfragaria)


End file.
